Choose Me
by staruniverse17
Summary: 'Huang Renjun yang lelah karena selalu dikejar dua pangeran sekolah Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno, akhirnya meminta bantuan pada sepasang kekasih super cerewet Lee Haechan dan Na Jaemin. Apakah dua orang itu bisa memberikan bantuan pada Renjun? Dan siapakah yang akhirnya dipilih Renjun, Jeno atau Mark' Tag : NoRen, MarkRen, ChanMin, NCT Dream. RnR?
1. Prolog

**Choose** **Me**

.

.

.

 **Author**

 **mystar. jungwoo**

 **Disclaimer**

Fic milik saya. NCT dan Idol yang lain milik agency masing-masing.

 **Main** **Cast**

Lee Minhyung (Mark), Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck (Haechan), Na Jaemin.

 **Support** **Cast**

Idol '99 & '00 Line and SMTown Member.

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship.

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

T

 **Summary**

'Huang Renjun yang lelah karena selalu dikejar dua pangeran sekolah Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno, akhirnya meminta bantuan pada sepasang kekasih super cerewet Lee Haechan dan Na Jaemin. Apakah dua orang itu bisa memberikan bantuan pada Renjun? Dan siapakah yang akhirnya dipilih Renjun, Jeno atau Mark?' Tag : NoRen, MarkRen, ChanMin, NCT Dream. RnR?

 **Warning**

B x B, AU!School Life, OOC, Typo(s).

.

.

.

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Namanya Huang Renjun, siswa baru kelas XI-B pindahan dari China. Seorang remaja tanggung berusia 17 tahun yang mempunyai rupa tampan namun cenderung manis dengan tambahan gigi gingsul yang membuatnya semakin manis. Tingginya juga lumayan meskipun bisa dibilang kurus, atau bahkan sangat kurus. Renjun pindah ke Seoul sekitar 3 bulan lalu, tapi bahasa Koreanya lumayan lancar, karena dari sebelum pindah, ia sudah belajar bahasa Korea dari kakak sepupunya, Qian Kun, yang kebetulan mempunyai banyak teman orang Korea juga.

Renjun itu baik, pintar, dan pandai bersosialisasi, maka tak heran jika banyak yang menyukainya. Termasuk si kakak kelas bernama Lee Minhyung, atau yang lebih populer di panggil Mark Lee. Dan juga teman sekelasnya yang bernama Lee Jeno. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika kedua pangeran SM High School itu menaruh perasaan pada Renjun. Membuat semua siswa dan siswi SM High School meradang melihatnya.

"Renjun, ke kantin yuk."

Itu Jeno yang mengajak, sementara Renjun masih sibuk membereskan alat tulisnya yang berada di meja. Renjun berfikir sebentar, matanya menatap ke seluruhan kelasnya, apa ada orang yang bisa di ajaknya selain Jeno? Karena, ya begitu. Renjun tahu, jika Renjun menyanggupi ajakan Jeno, pasti akan ada berita-berita tak menyenangkan yang akan dia dengar nantinya.

"Hmm tidak Jen. Aku sudah janjian dengan yang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Sanha!"

Orang yang di panggil namanya pun menoleh, kemudian menatap Renjun yang sedang menatapnya melas.

"Aku sudah janjian sama Sanha. Jadi, aku duluan ya Jen. Dah."

Habis itu, Renjun langsung kabur bersama Sanha menuju kantin. Jeno yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan emosinya lalu berlalu untuk menemui teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

Brakk

Suara gebrakan itu terdengar disalah satu meja kantin. Pelaku gebrakan berdiri di depan sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk dan tengah bersuapan dengan mesra.

"Kalian tega sekali meninggalkanku di kelas sendirian." Renjun, si pelaku gebrakan, mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk. Renjun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

Haechan, salah satu dari sepasang kekasih itu, memutar bola matanya bosan dan tetap dalam kegiatannya untuk memakan makanannya yang disuapi oleh Jaemin, kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu Huang? Kau mengganggu kami." Haechan berdecih sambil meminum minumannya.

Renjun menggedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli. "Memangnya aku peduli." Katanya sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Jaemin tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Renjun.

"Tapi kau beruntungkan bisa kabur dari Jeno? Aku tak melihat Mark hyung datang ke kelas tadi."

Renjun mendengus keras seraya memperbaiki duduknya.

"Mau itu Mark hyung atau pun Jeno, tetap saja aku tak suka."

"Lagian kau aneh Renjun. Kau disukai dua pangeran sekaligus malah sikapmu begini." Haechan yang sedang memakan kimbapnya pun ikut berkomentar.

Renjun melirik tajam, yang mana malah kelihatan imut, pada Haechan dan tangannya meraih jus milik Jaemin. Renjun meminumnya dengan rakus yang mana dibalas senyum lembut oleh Jaemin.

"Sudah aku bilang Haechan. Aku tak suka pada Mark hyung atau pun Jeno." Renjun hampir berteriak jika tak ingat di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Iya, iya. Karena kau kan sukanya sama aku." Haechan berujar santai yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Renjun dan Jaemin yang menanggapi ucapan sang kekasih dengan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bantu aku, Jaemin-ah." Renjun menatap melas pada Jaemin, mengabaikan Haechan yang menatap tak suka padanya.

Jaemin tersenyum manis sebelum berkata, "Bantuan apa Renjun?"

"Bantu aku agar bisa lepas dari gangguan mereka berdua."

"Itu akan susah Renjun. Bagaimana jika kau ikuti rencana kami saja?"

"Rencana kalian?"

"Iya."

"Apa?"

Jaemin dan Haechan, menyeringai sambil menatap Renjun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Choose** **Me**

.

.

.

 **Author**

mystar. jungwoo

 **Disclaimer**

Fic milik saya. NCT dan Idol yang lain milik agency masing-masing.

 **Main** **Cast**

Lee Minhyung (Mark), Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck (Haechan), Na Jaemin.

 **Support** **Cast**

Idol '99 Line [ Dino ( **SVT** ), Rocky ( **Astro** ), Subin ( **Victon** ), Hwiyoung ( **SF9** ) ] & '00 Line [ Chani ( **SF9** ), Sanha ( **Astro** ), Yunho ( **Varsity** ) ], and SMTown Member.

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship.

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

T

 **Summary**

'Huang Renjun yang lelah karena selalu dikejar dua pangeran sekolah Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno, akhirnya meminta bantuan pada sepasang kekasih super cerewet Lee Haechan dan Na Jaemin. Apakah dua orang itu bisa memberikan bantuan pada Renjun? Dan siapakah yang akhirnya dipilih Renjun, Jeno atau Mark?' Tag : NoRen, MarkRen, ChanMin, NCT Dream. RnR?

 **Warning**

B x B, AU!School Life, OOC, Typo(s).

 **Bold = Flashback**

* * *

 **Big Thanks To :  
**

 **Echa557, krystalizedjung, jaeDonoRen, norenship, Chevce, BlueBerry Jung, nichi, jaefuckingyong, tryss, Cho Minseo, moccatwlv, KrYstlfeii, StarCancer, and Min Milly.  
**

 **Also for your Favorite and Follow this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Menatap malas pada teman-temannya, Mark pun melemparkan bola basket yang sedang dirinya pegang pada salah satu teman yang duduk di dekatnya, Dino. Dino yang mendapat lemparan bola pun menangkap bola itu dengan tepat sebelum mengenai kepalanya.

"Dari pada kau uring-uringan tak jelas di sini, lebih baik kau ke kelasnya Renjun sana." Dino berucap sambil memainkan bola basket di tangannya, yang diamini oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Benar. Aku bosan melihat wajah mengenaskanmu itu." Hwiyoung menimpali sambil berjalan mendekati Mark yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan itu.

Merangkul bahu Mark, Hwiyoung kemudian berbisik pada telinga Mark.

"Lagi pula, tumben kau tak menemui Renjun? Ada apa?" Berbisik dengan suara yang bisa didengar semua orang yang berada di antara mereka itu adalah kebiasaan mereka.

Mark memutar bola matanya malas sebelum melepas rangkulan Hwiyoung pada bahunya. "Malas." Sahut Mark datar dengan langkah kaki mendekati Subin yang sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Tumben, biasanya kau paling semangat jika bertemu dengan Renjun." Dino melemparkan bola basket yang berada di tangannya ke ring yang berada jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Duk

Suara pantulan bola basket yang mengenai lantai terdengar jelas, mengisi keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berempat yang tak terdengar suara apa pun setelah suara Dino tadi.

Mark mendudukkan dirinya di samping Subin. "Aku malas berdebat dengan Jeno. Lagi pula, aku sudah berniat mengajak pulang Renjun bersama." Ucap Mark dengan mata yang menerawang ke depan.

"Mark!" Teriakan dari seseorang dari arah pintu terdengar, membuat empat orang itu menoleh serentak ke arah orang itu.

Mengernyitkan dahinya, Mark menatap aneh pada Rocky yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya datar dengan alis yang di naikkan.

Dengan wajah yang kentara akan kecemasan, Rocky berlari ke arah Mark dan berhenti di hadapan temannya itu. "Renjun."

"Kenapa dengan Renjun?" Mark tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya sekarang. "Sekarang lebih baik kau ke UKS. Dia ada di sana."

Setelah itu, Mark langsung bergegas berlari meninggalkan kawanannya yang sedang menatap bingung ke arah Rocky.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan Renjun?" Subin yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka suaranya. Dua lainnya mengangguk, Rocky tersenyum lebar menatap teman-teman satu kelasnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukankah kalian bosan melihat wajah Mark yang tertekuk begitu? Apa salahnya membantu teman sendiri?" Rocky mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum berlari ke tengah lapangan dan mengambil bola basket yang dilempar Dino tadi.

"Jika kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kalian bisa lihat sendiri, sekarang." Ucap Rocky sambil melempar bola basket ke ring.

Ketiga temannya saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan lapangan indoor sekolah mereka itu dan Rocky sendirian di sana.

"Bisa-bisanya aku berteman dengan orang-orang seperti mereka." Gumamnya pelan sebelum menyusul teman-temannya.

* * *

Jeno mengambil minuman dingin yang berada di atas meja dengan sembarang. Membuka penutupnya, Jeno langsung meneguk minuman itu seperti tak minum beberapa hari.

"Sialan! Dimana si Yoon itu." Jeno mengumpat sambil melempar botol kosong yang tengah di pegangnya pada lantai di bawahnya. Jeno dan teman-temannya sedang berada di kelas kosong yang memang sudah tak terpakai. Jadi, mereka bebas untuk melakukan apa saja di sana.

"Ada apa denganmu bro?" Chani bertanya dengan nada bingung yang begitu kentara. Dirinya tak habis fikir, ada apa dengan Jeno? Tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Dan tumben sekali kau mencari Sanha?" Yunho menambahi dengan mulut yang penuh akan cemilan.

"Kalian tahu?" Jeno menatap berapi-api pada dua temannya itu. Chani dan Yunho serentak langsung saling menatap dan menggeleng dengan kompaknya. "Tidak." Ucapan keduanya membuat Jeno ingin memukul mereka berdua, namun ditahannya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara." Jeno mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Tapi kau sudah bertanya pada kami." Chani menyahut yang akhirnya mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Jeno.

"Lanjutkan Jeno-ya." Yunho menengahi dua temannya yang sedang bertatapan dengan kobaran api yang terlihat di mata keduanya.

"Hal- Oh! Ada apa ini?" Sanha yang baru saja masuk ke kelas itu merasa ada yang tak beres dengan suasana yang tercipta di antara teman-temannya itu.

Menepuk bahu Jeno pelan, Yunho mencoba untuk mengalihkan fokus Jeno dari Chani. "Sanha sudah datang." Bisik Yunho yang membuat Jeno langsung menoleh pada arah pintu yang masih menampilkan Sanha di sana.

"Kemari kau!" Jeno berseru pada Sanha yang membuat Sanha meneguk ludahnya gugup. 'Ini pasti karena tadi.' Inner Sanha sambil terus berjalan mendekati Jeno. Menurut Sanha, percuma saja jika dirinya kabur, karena pasti cepat atau lambat, Jeno pasti akan mendapatkannya. Lagi pula, mereka kan sekelas.

Menatap tajam Sanha, Jeno bertanya dengan suara datarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Sanha? Aku rasa, kau cukup tahu jika aku sudah pernah bilang, tak ada yang boleh mendekati Sanha selain aku."

Sanha membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering sekarang. Dua orang di sekitar mereka hanya menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka dengan bosan. Tangan mereka terus saja membuka cemilan-cemilan yang memang mereka beli sebelum ke sini.

"Memangnya, apa yang aku lakukan Jeno?" Sanha menatap polos Jeno seolah-olah dirinya tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

"Jangan bodoh, Yoon Sanha." Jeno menggeram, Sanha sudah memundurkan langkahnya guna menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkkannya nanti.

"Woy! Lee Jeno!" Suara cempreng Haechan terdengar, membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menoleh kepadanya. Menemukan Haechan tengah bersidekap di dinding samping pintu dengan seringai menyebalkan terpatri di bibirnya.

"Huang Renjun sakit. Dia di UKS sekarang." Dan setelah mendengar kata-kata Haechan, Jeno langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka semua yang kini hanya bisa saling bertatapan.

"Akan ada tontonan bagus, kalian tak mau lihat?" Tawaran menggiurkan dari Haechan membuat kumpulan pelajar itu langsung berlari menyusul Jeno dan Haechan yang mengikuti mereka, dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

* * *

Mengikuti saran dari orang yang mengaku sahabatnya, adalah sesuatu yang salah menurut Renjun. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Kakak sepupunya tak mungkin mau membantu untuk urusan yang banyak orang bilang tak jelas begini. Renjun membuang nafasnya kasar ketika mengingat dengan mudahnya ia setuju dengan rencana tak jelas Haechan dan Jaemin.

 **"Jadi, apa rencana kalian?" Renjun menatap penasaran pada sepasang kekasih di hadapannya itu.**

 **Jaemin tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Renjun.**

 **"Begini Renjun, awalnya kami ingin menyarankan agar kau berpura-pura menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu siswa atau siswi di sini, berharap dengan begitu, mereka berdua bisa berhenti mendekatimu." Jaemin menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum kembali meneruskan kata-katanya.**

 **"Tapi, setelah diingat-ingat, ternyata Jeno dan Mark hyung sudah mengancam para siswa dan siswi di sini agar tidak mendekatimu, kecuali kami." Pernyataan Jaemin membuat kedua bola mata Renjun terbelalak. Pantas saja dia merasa semua orang menjauhinya, jadi karena ini. Kurang ajar sekali Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno itu!**

 **"Dan dari pada kami mengorbankan orang-orang yang tak bersalah, jadi kami berfikir untuk mengorbankanmu saja." Sebentar, Renjun tak mengerti makna ucapan Haechan itu apa. Mengernyitkan dahinya, Renjun pun menatap bergantian antara Jaemin dan Haechan.**

 **Meneguk jus jeruk miliknya, Haechan membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.**

 **"Begini Renjun, kita tak tahu apa yang bisa Mark hyung dan Jeno lakukan. Aku sepupu Mark hyung dan juga sahabat Jeno, aku lebih dari sekedar tahu jika mereka berdua kalau sudah marah itu seperti apa, dan jangan coba-coba menanyakannya atau bahkan membayangkannya. Karena itu lebih berbahaya dari apa yang kau fikirkan."**

 **Menelan ludahnya, Haechan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.**

 **"Dan ya, berkorban di sini maksudku, kami ingin kau mencoba setidaknya mencintai salah satu dari mereka. Mereka akan berhenti mengganggumu jika kau sudah memilih salah satu dari mereka Renjun. Mereka sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku." Haechan melirik Jaemin yang masih fokus memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Renjun.**

 **"Mengertilah Renjun, kami tahu jika perasaan itu tak bisa dipaksa. Tapi, banyak orang yang mengatakan juga mengalami, jika cinta itu bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa. Jadi, mulai sekarang, cobalah menerima mereka berdua dalam kehidupanmu. Dan cobalah, kau rasakan pada siapa kau lebih nyaman, Jeno, atau Mark hyung." Jaemin tersenyum lebar, tangannya menggenggam tangan Renjun.**

 **Haechan mengangguk sebelum menambahkan. "Tidak ada salahnya menjadi kekasih salah satu di antara mereka. Pada dasarnya, mereka orang yang baik." Renjun masih diam, otaknya masih berfikir akan rencana yang disampaikan sepasang kekasih ini.**

 **"Renjun? Bagaimana?" Renjun menatap mereka berdua guna meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.**

 **"Baiklah." Ujarnya lirih yang langsung disambut sorakan bahagia Jaemin dan Haechan.**

 **"Yosh! Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik Renjun. Berhubung hari ini kelas kita kosong, setelah makan siang, kau pergilah ke UKS, dan tidurlah. Sisanya, serahkan pada kami." Haechan tersenyum lebar.**

 **"Tapi, kenapa?" Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan banyak bertanya Renjun. Ikuti saja kata-kata kami."**

 **Renjun mendesah pelan, setelah ini, meskipun rasa penyesalan akan menghantuinya, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha semampunya. Dan Renjun, hanya bisa berdoa semoga Haechan dan Jaemin tidak membuat rencana yang membahayakan bagi dirinya.**

* * *

"Renjun!" Suara teriakan dari dua orang membuat Renjun tersadar dari lamunannya. Terlihat Mark dan Jeno yang berlari menghampirinya. Dengan masih mengatur nafas, mereka berdua beralih untuk memperhatikan Renjun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tak apa? Mana yang sakit?"

Pertanyaan dari dua orang secara bersamaan membuat Renjun bingung mau menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu. Dan, dari mana mereka berdua tahu jika dirinya di sini? Ah! Ini pasti rencana Haechan mau pun Jaemin. Melukiskan senyum tipis pada wajahnya, Renjun menatap Mark dan Jeno secara bergantian.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jeno, Mark hyung. Hanya, sedikit kelelahan saja." Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari dua remaja tampan yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri bangkar tempat Renjun berbaring.

Jeno tersenyum tampan, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Renjun dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Mark, namun Jeno mengabaikannya.

"Lain kali, jangan begini lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir." Renjun hanya mengangguk pelan, dilihatnya, Mark sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan untuk emosinya.

Membuang nafasnya, Mark mencoba tersenyum pada Renjun.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya yang segera diangguki oleh Renjun.

"Sudah minum obat?" Giliran Jeno yang bertanya dan sekali lagi diangguki oleh Renjun.

Mark dan Jeno saling bertatapan kembali, membuat Renjun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Dari pada kalian ribut di sini, lebih baik kalian pergi saja." Mendengar suara datar dari orang yang mereka sukai, membuat keduanya sontak memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Tidak! Aku ingin menemanimu." -Mark.

"Lebih baik kau yang pergi hyung. Kau kan sudah kelas tiga. Lagi pula sudah bel masuk." -Jeno.

"Kalau aku pergi, kau juga harus pergi Jeno! Kau juga harus masuk."

"Tidak ada guru yang masuk jam pelajaran sekarang. Jadi, aku bebas."

Mark menggeram marah. Matanya menatap tajam pada Jeno dan tangannya kembali mengepal. Jeno tersenyum santai, sedikit menyeringai membalas tatapan Mark.

"Kalian berdua, pergi dari sini!" Mendengar desisan marah dari Renjun, kedua remaja tanggung itu merinding seketika. Bahaya jika orang manis seperti Renjun ini marah. Mereka sering melihat Jaemin marah, maka dari itu, mereka mengasumsikan jika Renjun marah maka tak akan berbeda dari Jaemin. Mereka berdua itu kan, sama-sama manisnya.

Meneguk ludah gugup, Mark dan Jeno melirik ke arah Renjun yang wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Renjun merasa, kepalanya pusing mendengar perdebatan tak penting antara Mark dan Jeno.

"Pergilah." Dengan terpaksa, mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang kini sudah berbaring kembali di atas bangkar.

Memastikan sekali lagi jika Renjun benar-benar tidur, mereka berdua pun menloeh ke belakang dengan kompak. Tersenyum ketika melihat sang pujaan hati sudah memejamkan matanya dan mendengus ketika tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

Keluar dari UKS, mereka berdua disambut teman-teman mereka yang sudah berkumpul di depan pintu UKS.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat mereka dimarahi Renjun." Dino tersenyum miring menatap Jeno dan Mark. Perkataannya tadi, diamini oleh beberapa orang yang berada di sana.

"Ini semua gara-gara dia." Tunjuk Mark pada Jeno.

"Kenapa aku? ini semua salahmu hyung." Balas Jeno tak terima.

Mereka semua memutar bola mata bosan melihat perdebatan Mark dan Jeno lagi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Hwiyoung sambil merangkul Mark. Kemudian geng 99 itu pun pergi meninggalkan adik kelas mereka.

"Ayo Jeno-ya." Chani pun merangkul bahu Jeno dan berjalan kembali ke kelas mereka diikuti Yunho.

Haechan dan Jaemin bertatapan.

"Sepertinya akan sulit." Ucap Haechan yang diangguki oleh sang kekasih.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#HappyRenjunDay**


	3. Chapter 2

**Choose** **Me**

 **2**

.

.

.

 **Author**

mystar. jungwoo

 **Disclaimer**

Fic milik saya. NCT dan Idol yang lain milik agency masing-masing.

 **Main** **Cast**

Lee Minhyung (Mark), Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck (Haechan), Na Jaemin.

 **Support** **Cast**

Idol '99 Line [ Dino ( **SVT** ), Rocky ( **Astro** ), Subin ( **Victon** ), Hwiyoung ( **SF9** ) ] & '00 Line [ Chani ( **SF9** ), Sanha ( **Astro** ), Yunho ( **Varsity** ) ], and SMTown Member.

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship.

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

T

 **Summary**

'Huang Renjun yang lelah karena selalu dikejar dua pangeran sekolah Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno, akhirnya meminta bantuan pada sepasang kekasih super cerewet Lee Haechan dan Na Jaemin. Apakah dua orang itu bisa memberikan bantuan pada Renjun? Dan siapakah yang akhirnya dipilih Renjun, Jeno atau Mark?' Tag : NoRen, MarkRen, ChanMin, NCT Dream. RnR?

 **Warning**

B x B, AU!School Life, OOC, Typo(s).

 **Bold = Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun mengucek matanya ketika sinar matahari pagi mengenai matanya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih jam alarm yang berada di nakas kecil dekat ranjangnya. Menguap kecil, Renjun mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang seraya menyingkap selimut yang ia kenakan. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Renjun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Meraih handuknya Renjun lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap, Renjun keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Di meja makan sudah ada ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. Dan sang ibu sedang berdiri menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Renjun riang sesaat setelah tiba di meja makan.

Ayah dan ibunya sontak menoleh kepada Renjun untuk membalas sapaan sang anak.

"Pagi Renjunnie." Ibunya membalas sembari tersenyum manis. Renjun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah kanan dari sang ayah. Sementara ibunya yang sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, duduk di kursi samping kiri sang kepala keluarga.

Ketiganya kemudian memakan sarapan mereka dengan khidmat. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar, begitulah Keluarga Huang. Selalu disiplin dalam melakukan apapun, termasuk saat makan. Mereka tak akan bicara sedikitpun jika sedang makan, terkecuali itu hal yang sangat penting.

Setelah sarapan dan berpamitan, Renjun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju sekolah. Dengan langkah semangat, Renjun keluar dari rumahnya, dan langkahnya terhenti begitu membuka pintu matanya menemukan seseorang yang tak asing bagi matanya. Di depan sana, tepat di depan pagar rumahnya, berdiri seorang remaja tanggung dengan baju seragam yang sama dengannya dan senyum lebar di wajah remaja itu.

Itu Mark Lee, kakak kelas yang selalu mengejarnya. Dari mana dia tahu alamat rumah Renjun? Renjun mendengus, ini pasti ulah Haechan. Pikir Renjun. Dengan langkah menghentak, Renjun pun berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Membuka pintu pagar, Renjun melengos begitu saja ketika Mark berniat menyapanya.

Mark dengan santai berjalan di belakang Renjun yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Renjun sesekali melirik ke belakang, risih sebenarnya ketika mendapati para tetangga dan orang yang lewat di dekat mereka menatap mereka berdua dengan aneh.

Tatapan seperti, 'Apa mereka bertengkar?' atau, 'Dasar anak muda sekarang' adalah tatapan yang bisa Renjun baca dan dapatkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Renjun ingin tidak peduli sebenarnya, tapi jengah juga lama-lama ditatap seperti itu.

Memelankan langkahnya, Renjun membiarkan langkah kaki Mark berdekatan dengannya sehingga mereka berjalan beriringan sekarang.

"Hyung tahu dari mana alamat rumahku?" Renjun membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa saat.

Mark menoleh ke arah Renjun dan tersenyum. "Dari Haechan."

'Awas saja si Malika itu. Pasti dia akan habis di tanganku nanti.' Batin Renjun sadis.

"Tapi kau tak perlu marah padanya Renjun. Haechan sudah menolak memberitahuku, tapi aku yang memaksa dan mengancamnya." Mark meneruskan.

Renjun mendelik, ditatapnya heran wajah Mark. Ini aneh, tumben sekali ada yang bisa menyuruh atau memaksa Haechan untuk hal-hal yang anak itu tak mau lakukan.

"Kau mengancam apa memangnya hyung?"

Mark tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Renjun.

"Itu rahasia, laki-laki." Mark menaikkan alisnya naik turun. Matanya menatap jahil pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Pipi Renjun menggembung, matanya menatap tak suka pada Mark. Sialan! Dia kan juga laki-laki.

"Terserahmu saja, hyung." Renjun berdecak kesal. Langkahnya ia buat lebar-lebar untuk kembali meninggalkan Mark di belakangnya.

Halte bus sudah di depan mereka, hanya beberapa langkah saja lagi mereka sampai. Mark tersenyum melihat sikap Renjun yang amat menggemaskan itu. Dirinya tak pernah melihat Renjun bersikap begini sebelumnya, yang sering Mark lihat hanyalah sikap biasa seperti tersenyum, dan sikap ramah lainnya. Bukan sikap menggemaskan begini, dan Mark berharap bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah melihat Renjun marah. Karena bagaimanapun, kata Haechan dan Jaemin, Renjun jika marah itu sangat berbahaya.

Mark melangkah dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Renjun yang sudah duduk di bangku halte. Duduk di samping Renjun, Mark melihat sekelilingnya yang lumayan ramai. Maklum, ini masih pagi, jadi wajar banyak orang yang akan berpergian menuju sekolah maupun tempat kerja mereka.

"Renjun." Mark memanggil Renjun dengan berbisik.

Renjun bergumam tak jelas menjawab panggilan Mark. Mark menggeleng, tangannya meraih telapak tangan kanan Renjun yang terasa dingin.

Renjun menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah bingung. "Kau kedinginan." Itu pernyataan. Renjun meneguk ludahnya gugup begitu Mark mengusap-usap tangannya guna menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Selama ada aku di sampingmu, percayalah aku akan selalu menjagamu dari apapun. Baik itu cuaca panas maupun dingin, orang-orang yang berniat jahat padamu, ataupun bahaya-bahaya lain yang mungkin terjadi padamu. Karena harus selalu kau tahu, aku adalah malaikat penjagamu."

Pipi Renjun memerah mendengar ucapan Mark, meskipun dalam hati Renjun juga mengutuk sifat Mark yang terlalu percaya diri begini. Menarik tangannya, Renjun berdiri dari duduknya.

"B-busnya sudah datang hyung." Ucapnya pelan dan langsung berjalan memasuki bus. Meninggalkan Mark yang tertawa kecil di belakangnya sebelum menyusul sang pujaan hati masuk ke dalam bus.

.

.

.

Renjun berjalan cepat memasuki kelasnya tak mempedulikan Mark yang berteriak memanggilnya. Wajah Renjun memerah entah menahan amarah, malu atau apapun itu yang pasti wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang. Dan yang pasti Mark, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?

Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya, Renjun mengabaikan Haechan dan Jaemin yang masih pagi-pagi begini sudah bermesraan tepat di kursi di depannya. Menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya, Renjun berteriak dengan keras yang membuat Haechan dan Jaemin sontak menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa Renjun?" Jaemin adalah yang paling khawatir melihat sang sahabat begini.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Renjun mendongak dan mempertemukan tatapan matanya dengan tatapan khawatir Jaemin dan bingung Haechan.

"M-Mark hyung." Renjun menggigit bibirnya, entah mengapa Renjun merasa malu untuk menceritakan hal ini.

"Kenapa dengan Mark hyung? Kau tidak diapa-apakan olehnya kan Renjun?" Giliran Haechan yang khawatir. Haechan tak terima jika Renjun diapa-apakan oleh Mark. Bukan apa-apa, Haechan hanya tak mau menjadi sasaran jika Mark benar-benar melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kan Haechan yang memberitahu sepupunya itu alamat Renjun. Jadi, Haechan takut saja Renjun akan membunuhnya.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" Jaemin yang memang sangat peduli pada Renjun pun khawatir begitu melihat wajah Renjun yang memerah begitu.

Renjun menggeleng, tangannya ia tangkupkan pada pipinya sendiri. "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Haechan dan Jaemin langsung bertatapan bingung. Tumben sekali Renjun mendadak gugup begini. Mereka harus menemui Mark kalau begitu, untuk menanyakan apa yang sudah Mark lakukan pada sahabat mereka satu ini. Dari pada mereka semakin penasaran karena Renjun tak mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka kan?

Di sisi lain, gerombolan orang yang memang sekelas dengan Renjun dan kawan-kawannya pun menatap mereka penasaran. Bukan gerombolan itu sih, hanya satu orang saja, Jeno. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?

Jeno terus saja memperhatikan Renjun yang terlihat berbeda hari ini. Tumben sekali Renjun menjadi pendiam begitu, meskipun biasanya juga diam, tapi Jeno bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Apalagi mendengar tadi Renjun berangkat sekolah bersama Mark, membuat fikiran-fikiran tak masuk akal tiba-tiba saja menghampiri otaknya.

"Jinyoung-ah." Jeno memanggil Bae Jinyoung yang memang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Jinyoung menatap heran pada Jeno sembari menyahut, "Apa?"

Jeno sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, sekedar informasi; Jeno duduk di atas meja sementara Jinyoung duduk di kursi, untuk bisa berbisik pada telinga Jinyoung.

"Kau harus membantuku! Kau ini kan teman sebangku Renjun, kau harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini." Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perintah Jeno. Melirik ke arah Renjun yang masih sibuk ditanyai berbagai pertanyaan oleh Haechan dan Jaemin, Jinyoung kembali menatap Jeno, kali ini dengan tatapan aneh.

Bagaimana tidak? Kan Jeno bersahabat dengan Haechan, kenapa tidak tanya anak malika satu itu saja? Kenapa harus merepotkannya juga?

"Jika kau tidak mau, awas saja. Akan ku pastikan rencana pendekatanmu dengan Jihoon sunbae gagal." Jinyoung mendelik tak suka. Jeno itu sudah semaunya sendiri, suka memaksa lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Semuanya akan sesuai apa yang kau mau, Tuan Muda Lee." Jinyoung bersungut sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

Duduk kembali di tempat yang seharusnya, yaitu di samping kiri Renjun, Jinyoung berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku di tangannya dengan telinganya yang juga sibuk curi dengar percakapan tiga sahabat di dekatnya itu.

Membuat Jeno tersenyum melihatnya dan tiga teman lainnya yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menggeleng maklum.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah terdengar sejak 5 menit lalu, namun Renjun tak berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Tapi, Renjun juga berfikir lagi, jika ia hanya di kelas, ia pasti akan diganggu oleh Jeno. Kalau ke kantin, ia malu untuk bertemu dengan Mark. Jadilah, Renjun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saja. Tak peduli dengan yang namanya makan siang, toh dia bisa mengirim pesan pada Haechan atau Jaemin untuk membelikannya roti nanti. Dan jangan tanyakan mereka berdua kemana? Yang jelas, Renjun tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka berdua.

Memasuki perpustakaan yang sedikit lebih ramai, Renjun langsung menuju rak yang berisi tentang buku-buku cerita atau novel. Kan Renjun ke sini hanya untuk menghindari dua pangeran itu, jadi wajar kan jika Renjun mencari buku seperti itu?

Renjun meraih salah satu novel Inggris lama yang berjudul Middlemarch karya Gergio Eliot, yang diterbitkan tahun 1847. Renjun menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Menurut survey yang pernah Renjun baca, novel ini adalah novel Inggris terbaik. Jadi, tak salahkan jika Renjun mencoba untuk membacanya? Siapa tahu saja dia suka.

Sedang sibuk membaca novel di tangannya, Renjun tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang memandanginya dari meja yang berbeda dengan tatapan kagum.

"Renjunnie."

Renjun membeku, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi batu mendengar suara orang itu. Menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah, Renjun tersenyum canggung melihat seseorang yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Yukhei ge."

Seseorang yang dipanggil Yukhei itu mendekat dan duduk di kursi dekat Renjun. Matanya menatap keheranan melihat buku yang ada di tangan Renjun.

"Tumben membaca buku seperti itu."

Renjun tertawa canggung sambil mengusap lehernya. Wajahnya ia tundukan begitu Yukhei menatap matanya masih dengan tersenyum.

"Kau, ada waktu hari minggu ini?"

Renjun mendongak lagi, matanya membulat menatap Yukhei.

"A-ada ge, kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, mau jalan denganku?"

Tampar Renjun sekarang! Renjun tak salah dengar kan, Yukhei mengajaknya kencan? Oh Tuhan, tak banyak yang tahu memang jika Renjun menyukai kakak kelasnya yang satu ini, mungkin hanya Haechan dan Jaemin yang tahu di sekolah ini.

"Renjun."

Renjun mengerjap begitu Yukhei mengguncang bahunya. Tersenyum manis, Renjun membalas tatapan Yukhei.

"Baiklah ge."

"Bagus, kalau begitu, nanti aku hubungi lagi ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Renjun mengangguk, membiarkan Yukhei mengacak rambutnya sebentar sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya dan membuat pipinya memerah. Menyentuh dadanya pada bagian jantung, Renjun dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Sialan sekali kakak kelasnya yang satu itu!

.

.

.

Renjun memasukkan buku-buku serta perlengkapannya yang lain ke dalam tas miliknya. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Renjun mendesah pelan begitu mendapati hanya tinggal dirinya di dalam kelas ini. Teman-temannya sudah keluar sejak menit pertama bel pulang berbunyi termasuk dua sahabatnya. Mereka bilang mereka akan ke toko buku, modus kencan pulang sekolah.

Renjun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas, menutup pintu kelas, Renjun terkejut begitu melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Jeno!" Renjun hampir teriak begitu melihat wajah Jeno yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku menunggumu hampir setengah jam. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

Jeno mengabaikan Renjun yang memasang wajah merajuk. Jeno mencoba merangkul bahu Renjun, namun gagal karena Renjun melengos begitu saja.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula, aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguku." Renjun merengut, melangkah cepat-cepat untuk meninggalkan Jeno namun tetap bisa terkejar juga. Renjun tidak pendek kok, salahkan saja langkah Jeno yang terlalu panjang.

"Tapi sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggumu Renjun. Menunggumu untuk mencintaiku dan menunggumu memilihku daripada Mark hyung atau Yukhei hyung."

Renjun terhenyak begitu mendengar ucapan Jeno. Renjun tak heran jika Jeno menyebut nama Mark, tapi ini Yukhei. Dari mana Jeno tahu jika ia menyukai Yukhei?

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku mengetahuinya dari mana, yang harus kau tahu Renjun, aku tak akan pernah menyerah jika itu tentangmu." Jeno tersenyum menampilkan senyum bulan sabit pada matanya.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak Jeno semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Renjun. Tak mendapat penolakan yang berarti, Jeno tersenyum sambil terus menggandeng tangan Renjun dan melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Renjun membuang nafasnya kasar, melangkah dengan pelan mengikuti Jeno di depannya. Mengedarkan pandangannya, Renjun menemukan kumpulan anak kelas tiga sedang berkumpul di lapangan outdoor. Lapangan itu memang berada di depan gedung sekolah mereka, jadi wajar jika Renjun bisa melihat dengan jelas orang-orang di sana. Ia bisa melihat Mark dan kawanannya sedang berkumpul dan berbicara, termasuk ada Yukhei di sana.

Renjun sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Yukhei yang tersenyum padanya, namun sesaat setelahnya ia bisa melihat jika Mark menatap tak suka ke arahnya. Oh! Renjun lupa jika dirinya sedang berjalan bersama Jeno, makanya Mark marah, belum lagi, Jeno menggandeng tangannya.

"Fokuslah pada jalanmu Renjun. Meskipun ada aku yang akan menolongmu jika terjatuh, tetap saja jatuh itu menyakitkan." Suara datar Jeno terdengar. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Renjun menemukan Jeno yang menatap datar ke arahnya. Jadilah, Renjun meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?! Sudahlah, aku pulang sendiri saja." Dilepasnya secara paksa tangan Jeno yang menggenggam tangannya. Sedikit berlari, Renjun menjauh dari pandangan Jeno. Jeno mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi dan berlalu dari sana.

"Lihat, kau membuat dua orang bertengkar Mark!" Hwiyoung bersuara setelah melihat dua orang adik kelasnya pergi ke arah yang berlainan.

"Biarkan saja. Aku malah senang melihat mereka berdua bertengkar. Lagipula, suruh siapa Jeno menggandeng tangan Renjun." Mark menjawab santai dengan dua tangan yang memainkan bola basket di tangannya.

"Bukankah kalian sudah sepakat jika berangkat sekolah kau yang akan menjemput Renjun sementara pulang sekolah Jeno yang mengantar Renjun?" Rocky ikut berkomentar setelah menenggak minuman kalengnya.

Mark terdiam, memang benar mereka berdua sepakat untuk hal itu. Dan ini semua juga karena rencana Haechan.

"Benar. Tapi, suruh siapa Jeno bukannya mengejar Renjun malah lari entah kemana? Memangnya itu yang namanya lelaki?" Mark menyeringai tipis sambil melihat langit yang mulai berwarna keoranyean.

"Dan Yukhei, pastikan hari minggu nanti semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Sudah pasti, Lee."

Yukhei menyeringai, dirinya tahu jika dirinya jahat karena memberikan harapan palsu pada Renjun. Tapi, Yukhei hanya ingin membantu Mark sang sahabat yang selama ini selalu membantunya juga.

"Sudah sore guys. Ayo pulang!" Subinlah yang menginterupsi kegiatan teman-temannya yang sibuk mengomentari apa yang direncanakan Yukhei dan Mark yang sedang saling menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mark, bagaimana rasanya dicium Renjun?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A** / **N :**

Maaf buat yang sudah menunggu ff ini karena ini di upnya terlalu lama. Maklumlah, ide kadang ada kadang ngilang. Dan, ini nggak pendek kan? Sebenarnya mau masukin ChanMin moment juga, tapi takut terlalu panjang.

 **Thanks To :**

MAU NGILANG, StarCancer, JaeEun21, Echa577, Guest, nichi, moomin, Cho Minseo, dream'snoonachan, BlueBerry Jung, pacarnyaHaechan, mirancchi, rainapdm13, moccatwlv, GWIYE0PDA, chittaphon27.

Maaf belum bisa balas satu persatu untuk sekarang!

.

.

P.s : Doakan supaya aku terus punya ide buat lanjut ff ini.

P.s.s : Buat kakak yang udah update ff ini, terima kasih. Aku cinta kamu :* /abaikan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Chapter 3

Big Thanks To :

 **Mastaxxx** /Chevce/ **It** ' **s** **YuanRenKai** /tryss/ **cheon** **yi** /AidakaZi/ **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha** /Byunnie puppy/ **pacarnyaHaechan**.

 **Note : Bold = Flashback**

.

.

Melihat jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya, Renjun mendesah begitu jam dinding berwarna merah itu menunjukan pukul 00.25 KST. Ini tengah malam, dan Renjun belum tidur hingga sekarang, apalagi besok ia harus bangun pagi. Renjun sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara agar ia bisa tidur, mulai dari membaca buku dongeng, menghitung domba, hingga meminum susu pun sudah Renjun lakukan. Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak mau memejam, meskipun memejam hanya beberapa detik saja. Setelah itu, Renjun akan membuka matanya lagi dan beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Berbagai posisi sudah Renjun coba agar dapat tidur, namun tidak satu posisi pun yang bisa membuatnya tertidur. Mendesah pelan, Renjun bangkit dari acara tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Mendudukkan dirinya, Renjun lantas membuka-buka buku pelajarannya. Dari pada ia tidak melakukan apapun, lebih baik ia belajar kan?

Tapi, baru beberapa halaman buku yang Renjun buka dan baca, Renjun mendesah dengan keras begitu bayangan akan kejadian tadi pagi melintas begitu saja. Pipi Renjun tiba-tiba memanas, ditangkupnya pipinya yang memerah. Renjun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Renjun kembali bangkit dan akhirnya kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya. Kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya malu untuk bertemu dengan seorang Mark Lee.

 **Renjun duduk di dekat jendela dan memandangi jalanan yang bis mereka lewati. Mark duduk di sampingnya dan terus memandangi Renjun dari samping. Membuat Renjun merasa risih namun tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun. Renjun berpura-pura tidak mempedulikan Mark dan tetap fokus pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya.**

 **"Renjun."**

 **Renjun bergidik ketika suara Mark yang berbisik terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Renjun berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh, namun Mark terus saja memanggil-manggil namanya.**

 **Dengan kesal, Renjun menolehkan kepalanya terburu-buru agar menghadap Mark. Namun naas, bibir Renjun terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan bibir Mark. Mata Renjun terbelalak kaget. Dengan segera Renjun menarik wajahnya, tapi Mark justru menahan tengkuknya. Mark menyukai sensasi bibir Renjun saat menabrak bibirnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, Mark mulai melumat kecil bibir Renjun.**

 **Renjun terkaget hingga akhirnya ia memukul dada Mark sampai ciuman mereka terlepas. Renjun langsung mengusap bibirnya kasar menggunakan telapak tangannya, Mark sendiri, ia menyeringai sambil terus memandangi Renjun.**

 **"Manis." Bisik Mark di telinga Renjun yang membuat wajah Renjun bertambah merah. Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mark menuju keluar jendela bis.**

 **"Sialan! First kiss ku." Desis Renjun dalam hati dan merutuki Mark yang terus tersenyum sambil memegangi bibirnya, bermaksud menggoda Renjun.**

 **Bis berhenti, dengan segera Renjun keluar dari bis tanpa mempedulikan Mark yang berteriak di belakangnya.**

 **"Huang Renjun! Tunggu Aku!"**

Renjun menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan dan menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga wajahnya menggunakan selimut bermotif moomin miliknya. Ia harus tidur, ia tak mau bayangan kejadian tadi pagi terus terbayang. Harus tidur. Jadilah, Renjun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk segera menjemput mimpinya.

.

.

Hari minggu ini, Renjun tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang kau suka mengajakmu kencan, bukankah itu suatu hal yang menyenangkan? Tentu saja. Hal itulah yang Renjun rasakan sekarang.

Renjun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang rapi, menggunakan celana jeans, kemeja berwarna hijau muda, dan sepatu converse berwarna putih membuat penampilan Renjun terlihat manis.

"Renjun?"

Renjun menoleh ketika suara lembut dari Kun menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kun-ge." Renjun tersenyum lebar, dipercepatnya jalan Renjun menuruni tangga.

Saat sampai di bawah, Renjun dengan cepat memeluk kakak sepupunya itu.

"Gege kemana saja? Aku merindukan gege."

Renjun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kun yang dibalas tak kalah erat juga oleh Kun, hingga ketika mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Gege sibuk kuliah Renjun-ie." Kun mengacak gemas rambut Renjun yang membuat sang empunya merengut karena rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

"Sibuk kuliah atau sibuk dengan Hansol hyung?" Renjun mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Kun. Wajah Kun tiba-tiba memerah karena malu.

"Kau ini bicara apa Renjun. Kau ini masih kecil."

"Memangnya aku bicara salah ya? Berarti benar dong, Kun-ge sibuk bersama Hansol hyung."

Renjun tertawa terbahak begitu Kun berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Mengikuti langkah Kun yang menuju dapur, Renjun masih terkikik geli begitu Kun membuka kulkasnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau sendiri, mau kemana Renjun-ie? Penampilanmu rapi sekali."

Bersandar pada kulkas di belakangnya, Kun membuka ice cream cup yang diambilnya tadi sambil menatapi Renjun dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi.

"Mau kencan huh?"

Kini giliran pipi Renjun yang memerah. Renjun menunduk dan memilin ujung kemejanya karena malu.

"Benar ya? Ternyata moominku sudah besar." Kun menggoda Renjun dengan kerlingan mata yang membuat wajah Renjun tambah memerah.

"A-aku pergi dulu ge. Temanku sudah menunggu."

Renjun melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan Kun yang tertawa kecil di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati Renjun-ie. Jangan lupa kenalkan padaku ya!"

Kun berteriak yang dibalas bantingan pintu oleh Renjun.

.

.

Haechan dan Jaemin melangkah bersama memasuki pusat belanjaan yang berada di tengah kota Seoul. Ini hari minggu, dan keduanya memutuskan untuk berkencan sembari mencari udara segar. Sebenarnya, Jaemin ingin pergi ke pantai atau bukit yang berada di pinggir kota Seoul, namun kekasihnya itu menolaknya secara tegas. Alasannya sih, karena besok mereka harus sekolah jadi takut kelelahan. Dan ada pula alasan yang tidak masuk akal yaitu, Haechan takut kulitnya bertambah tan. Anak satu itu, memang selalu mempunyai alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku melihat sepatu dengan warna bagus minggu lalu. Mau lihat?"

"Oh Jaemin-ie, di sana ada sweater terbaru, ayo ke sana."

"Haechan, aku lapar~."

"Kita mampir ke sana dulu ya. Aku melihat tas bagus tadi."

"Jangan lupa, kita harus punya kaos couple."

"Jam tangan couple ini bagus juga. Ayo beli ini."

"Haechan! Aku haus."

Itulah kira-kira percakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya selama satu jam memutari pusat belanjaan ini. Lebih banyak Haechan yang menarik tangan Jaemin untuk kemana pun yang Haechan mau. Kedua tangan Haechan pun sebenarnya sudah penuh akan belanjaan miliknya, namun yang namanya Haechan, tidak akan berhenti sebelum Jaemin mengatakan lelah atau pun pulang.

"Haechan, ayo ke toko buku."

Kini giliran Jaemin yang menarik tangan Haechan. Tangan kiri Jaemin memegang segelas bubble tea dan tangan kanannya menarik lengan Haechan menuju toko buku. Haechan hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah Jaemin dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit lelah.

Memasuki toko buku, Jaemin langsung melepas lengan Haechan begitu saja. Haechan tersenyum maklum, Jaemin itu kan memang penggila buku, jadi bukan masalah jika Haechan dilupakan untuk sementara, toh dia sudah menarik Jaemin kemanapun yang ia mau tadi.

.

.

Renjun menghela nafas, ini sudah hampir 4 jam ia menunggu Yukhei namun tidak datang juga. Beruntung sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, jadi Renjun tidak perlu merasa kedinginan, namun tetap saja rasa panas matahari yang mengenai kepalanya selama 4 jam terus menerus membuatnya merasakan pusing. Renjun sudah ingin pulang, namun ia merasa tidak enak jika ia pulang dan Yukhei malah datang. Tapi, dimana Yukhei sekarang? Nomor telfonnya saja mati, tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa Yukhei hanya memainkannya saja? Yang benar saja!

Renjun mendesah sekali lagi, dipijitnya pelipisnya yang terasa amat pusing. Ingin pergi namun takut Yukhei datang. Apa yang harus Renjun lakukan?

"Renjun?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya. Renjun tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat bahkan sampai mendekatinya begini, jadi Renjun menjadi sedikit takut. Dan saat menoleh, Renjun terkejut begitu menemukan Mark yang ternyata mendatanginya.

"Menunggu lama?"

Mark bertanya dan Renjun tetap diam. Renjun itu menunggu Yukhei, bukan Mark. Tapi kenapa malah Mark yang datang?

"Begini, tadi Yukhei latihan basket bersama kami. Tapi, ketika kami baru bermain sebentar, ponselnya terus berbunyi dan dia bilang itu dari ibunya yang meminta untuk ditemani ke rumah bibinya. Yukhei kira ia hanya sebentar, tapi ternyata dia diminta menginap karena bibinya sedang sakit. Jadilah, ia memintaku untuk menemuimu agar mengatakan permintaan maafnya dan menggantikan dirinya untuk berkencan denganmu."

Renjun diam, mendengarkan semua perkataan Mark dengan sesekali mencernanya. Ok, Renjun mengerti sekarang. Yukhei pergi ke rumah bibinya menemani ibunya dan berakhir menginap di sana karena bibinya sedang sakit. Jadi, Yukhei meminta Mark agar menemuinya untuk meminta maaf dan menggantikan Yukhei untuk berkencan dengannya. Oh tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah. Dan apa?! Berkencan?!

Renjun menatap Mark dengan mata yang terbelalak dengan sempurna. Dan Mark membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Se-sepertinya tidak perlu hyung. A-aku mau langsung pulang saja." Renjun berniat pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Mark.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Yukhei-ge kok. Hyung mungkin juga sedang sibuk 'kan? Aku mau pulang saja." Renjun terus saja berbicara dengan kepala yang menunduk. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan genggaman Mark pada lengannya namun tak bisa. Mark malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengannya itu.

"Aku tidak sibuk Renjun-ah. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Yukhei agar membantunya. Kau mau aku dimarahi Yukhei?"

Akhirnya, Renjun mendongak dan membalas tatapan Mark yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu teduh.

"Ayo kita beli minum. Kau pasti haus kan?" Mark terus saja tersenyum. Berdiri dari duduknya Mark menggandeng lengan Renjun dan berjalan berdampingan menuju cafe yang dekat dari taman bermain tadi.

Mark melepas topi putih yang dikenakannya, lalu ia pakaian di kepala Renjun. Renjun mengerjap beberapa kali menyadari perlakuan Mark padanya.

"Sudah ku bilangkan aku akan selalu melindungimu dari hal apapun?" Bisik Mark yang membuat pipi Renjun bersemu merah.

Menghela nafasnya, Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mark yang kini menyeringai tipis.

.

Memasuki cafe yang bernama 'Cotton Cafe' itu, Mark langsung berdiri di depan meja kasir dan memesan minuman untuknya juga untuk Renjun. Membiarkan Renjun memilih tempat untuk duduk mereka.

Membawa satu cup Espresso di tangan kanannya dan satu cup Caffe Latte di tangan kirinya, Mark berjalan mendekati Renjun yang sudah duduk manis di kursi dekat jendela.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Mark seraya memberikan Caffe Latte yang dibalas ucapan 'Terimakasih' oleh Renjun.

Keduanya lalu hening, masing-masing menikmati minuman mereka dengan sesekali berfikir bahan obrolan apa yang harus mereka bicarakan sekarang.

.

.

"Haechan, tunggu!" Jaemin menahan langkah Haechan ketika melewati sebuah cafe.

"Apa Jaemin-ie? Aku lelah, dan aku mau pulang." Haechan menggembungkan pipinya pertanda merajuk.

"Lihat ke cafe itu. Itu bukannya Renjun dan Mark hyung ya?" Jaemin menunjuk ke arah jendela cafe yang ternyata 'Cotton Cafe' itu terlebih pada dua orang yang dikenalnya.

Mata Haechan membulat. Benar, itu Mark dan Renjun. Sedang apa mereka di sana? Berkencan? Yang benar saja!

"Benar! Itu Mark hyung dan Renjun."

"Oh! Lihat itu Haechan. Ada Jeno juga yang baru masuk bersama seseorang."

Jaemin hampir berteriak begitu melihat seseorang yang bernama Jeno memasuki cafe itu dengan seseorang yang tak Jaemin kenal di belakangnya.

"Ah! Apa mereka janjian?"

"Aku juga tak tahu Haechan-ie."

"Oh, Jaemin-ie."

"Apa Haechan-ie?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut bergabung?"

Haechan dan Jaemin langsung menatap, tak lama keduanya menyeringai jahil. Bahkan sepertinya Haechan melupakan rasa lelahnya begitu saja kalau dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang begitu semangat. Tak kalah dari Jaemin yang memang sepertinya semangat untuk ikut triple date. Hah?

.

.

 **Mark memasukkan bola basket yang berada di tangannya ke dalam ring yang berada sekitar 7 meter di depannya. Bunyi 'dukk' yang terdengar nyaring tak membuat para remaja tanggung yang duduk di bangku tribun penonton mengalihkan fokusnya dari kegiatan mereka.**

 **"Woy Mark! Sudah lewat 3 jam loh, kau tega membiarkan Renjun menunggumu atau Yukhei tanpa kepastian?" Rocky yang memang punya rasa solidaritas yang lebih tinggi daripada teman-temannya yang lain, akhirnya membuka suaranya.**

 **Mark mengambil bolanya lagi dan kali ini mendribblenya. Dilemparkannya lagi dan seperti tadi, masuk sesuai sasaran.**

 **"Kau seperti tidak tahu Mark saja. Dia kan ingin mengetes seberapa setianya Renjun." Subin ikut berkomentar dengan nada mencemooh dan mata yang tak lepas dari ponselnya.**

 **"Tapi, jika Renjun benar-benar tetap menunggu, bukankah artinya Renjun benar-benar mencintai Yukhei? Kau tidak cemburu Mark?" Hwiyoung berbicara dengan mata memandang Mark.**

 **Mark menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memasukkan bola berwarna oranye itu sekali lagi sebelum berjalan menghampiri kawanannya dan duduk di tengah-tengah antara Hwiyoung dan Subin.**

 **"Tentu saja aku cemburu pada Yukhei. Dia itu sudah teman kecilnya Renjun, cinta pertamanya Renjun pula. Tapi nyatanya Yukhei tidak mencintai Renjun. Bahkan Yukhei hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik saja tidak lebih."**

 **Hwiyoung menatap aneh pada Mark yang malah menyeringai.**

 **"Asal kalian tahu, meskipun Yukhei yang dicintai Renjun ataupun Jeno yang juga mengejar Renjun sama sepertiku, nantinya aku yakin, Renjun pasti akan bersamaku." Mark berujar semangat yang membuat ketiga temannya kompak memutar bola matanya jengah.**

 **"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Yukhei?"**

 **"Kencan mungkin."**

 **"Dengan siapa?"**

 **"Itu loh, kakak kelas yang lulus kemarin."**

 **"Mark, kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat sana temui Renjun! Sebelum aku yang menggantikan posisimu."**

 **"Berani kau mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi, kau hanya tinggal nama, Park Min Hyuk."**

 **"Uh takut~"**

 **Lalu, ketiganya tertawa ketika melihat Mark yang meninggalkan mereka setelah memberikan jari tengah pada Rocky.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abaikan yg terakhir, itu nggak jelas banget ya? Emang. Mohon komentar kalian untuk ff ini agar aku bisa terus melanjutkannya.

Sampai jumpa!


	5. Chapter 4

Big Thanks To :

tryss/FujosGirl/Rlyuklla/It's YuanRenKai/Miss xk/Cheon yj/Chevce.

.

.

Hari Senin ini, Renjun sebenarnya sangat malas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Namun karena paksaan Kun yang seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan menarik-narik tangannya hingga ia hampir jatuh ke lantai, membuat Renjun benar-benar harus bangun. Dirinya tak mau, sang kakak sepupu tersayangnya menggunakan cara-cara kejam untuk membangunkannya. Kun itu, meskipun manis di luar, tetap saja dalam dirinya terdapat jiwa yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Sama seperti Renjun, tentu saja.

Dengan menyeret langkahnya, Renjun memasuki kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya. Mandi dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan jam yang semakin dekat dengan jam masuk sekolahnya. Sudah Renjun bilang kan, jika ia malas untuk bangun? Apalagi bersekolah.

Setelah memakai seragam sekolahnya, Renjun meraih tasnya yang kebetulan sudah Kun bereskan tadi, sebelum Kun pergi ke bawah untuk membuat sarapan. Untuk informasi, orangtua Renjun sedang berada di China mengurus perusahaan mereka yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil, dan menitipkan Renjun pada Kun. Beruntung Kun sedang dalam masa senggang karena dirinya memang hanya sedang menunggu waktu wisudanya saja, jadi ia tidak perlu kerepotan untuk mengurus Renjun. Lagipula, Renjun itu sudah besar dan sebenarnya sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Menuruni anak tangga untuk sampai ke bawah, Renjun terbelalak begitu melihat di sofa ruang tamunya terdapat seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya. Itu Jeno. Sedang apa anak itu di rumahnya? Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Renjun menuruni anak tangga dan berhenti tepat di samping sofa tempat Jeno duduk.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Renjun bertanya ketus. Tidak mempedulikan pentingnya itu sapaan, atau mungkin basa-basi. Apalagi mereka teman satu sekolah sekaligus sekelas, apa salahnya memang jika sekedar menyapa?

Jeno terkejut begitu mendengar suara manis Renjun yang terdengar begitu ketus menyapa pendengarannya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Jeno menemukan Renjun yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya lengkap dengan pose bersidekap. Jeno tidak menyadari kehadiran Renjun, karena memang anak satu itu tadi sedang sibuk berbalas pesan dengan teman-teman satu gengnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Renjun. Tentu saja Jeno ingin berangkat bersamamu." Suara Kun terdengar, membuat atensi Renjun teralih pada Kun yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya lengkap dengan sebuah kotak makan di tangannya. "Dan karena ini sudah hampir telat, lebih baik kau dan Jeno segera berangkat saja. Ini bekal sarapanmu." Kun meraih tangan Renjun menaruh kotak makan di tangan Renjun.

Renjun mendengus. Dengan cepat, ia membuka tasnya dan memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam tasnya. "Jadi gege tidak mengizinkan aku untuk sarapan di rumah?"

Kun menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. "Bukan begitu Renjun-ie, jika membiarkanmu sarapan terlebih dahulu mau sampai jam berapa kalian di sekolah? Lebih baik kau sarapan di bus saja kan? Sudah sana berangkat. Nanti kalian terlambat."

Jeno berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk, berpamitan pada Kun. "Baiklah hyung, kami pergi dulu." Ujar Jeno dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya. Hyung titip Renjun, Jeno." Jeno mengangguk mantap. Renjun hanya tersenyum kecil sembari melangkah keluar rumahnya. "Aku pergi ge."

"Hati-hati." Kun mengantar keduanya hingga ke depan pintu dan melambaikan tangannya. Yang dibalas lambaian juga oleh Jeno namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Renjun.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari rumah, Renjun melangkah lebar-lebar menjauhi Jeno. Dan saat sampai persimpangan jalan, Renjun terkejut begitu Mark tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Mark cerah, namun ketika melihat ke belakang Renjun, raut wajah Mark berubah seketika. Wajah Mark menegang menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba tersulut karena melihat Jeno bersama Renjun. Dan apa-apaan itu, senyum meremehkan dari seorang Lee Jeno heh?

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau juga seorang pengecut hyung, aku kira kau hanya seorang yang egois." Jeno memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragam miliknya, senyum miring dan tatapan merendahkan ia arahkan pada Mark.

Mark mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah sok tampan Jeno namun urung karena Renjun merentangkan tangannya di antara keduanya guna menghentikan pertikaian yang bahkan belum mulai itu.

"Jika kalian ingin bertengkar, setidaknya jangan di depanku atau aku berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Biarkan aku pergi, dan setelah itu kalian baru boleh bertengkar. Bahkan jika kalian ingin saling membunuh pun aku tidak peduli." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Renjun pun melangkah menjauhi mereka. Namun gagal, baru dua langkah ia pergi, langkah Renjun terhenti karena kedua tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang yang gagal bertikai tadi.

Mendengus kesal, Renjun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tak suka pada Mark maupun Jeno. "Kalian itu maunya apa? Aku mau ke sekolah, ini sudah terlambat. Kalian kalau mau lanjut adu jotos silahkan saja, aku tidak akan peduli."

"Aku juga mau sekolah." Mark dan Jeno lantas saling bertatapan setelah mengatakan hal tadi secara bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap tajam yang lagi-lagi membuat Renjun mendelik tak suka.

"Kalau begitu cepat." Dengan sekuat tenaga yang Renjun punya, ia pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkeraman Mark maupun Jeno. Setelah itu, ketiganya berlari menuju halte bus terdekat.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berakhir sekarang, di tengah lapangan bersama beberapa siswa lain yang juga datang terlambat. Semua siswa yang terlambat, harus hormat menghadap tiang bendera hingga jam pelajaran pertama berakhir. Beruntung Renjun tadi sempat memakan bekal sarapan yang diberikan Kun saat di dalam bus, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan ia akan pingsan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berlari jauh dari halte bus ke sekolah ditambah harus berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan terik matahari yang sangat panas itu. Dan Renjun juga bersyukur, setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan harga dirinya, karena apa? Jika ia pingsan saat tengah dihukum begini, pasti semua orang akan menganggapnya sebagai lelaki yang lemah. Baru memikirkan hal itu saja, Renjun sudah bergidik ngeri.

"Sst, Renjun." Renjun melirik ke arah kirinya di mana Jeno berdiri. Sedari tadi, Jeno terus saja berbisik memanggil namanya. Dan di mana Mark? Jawabannya adalah, karena Mark sudah kelas tiga dan dia adalah salah satu siswa yang mempunyai predikat baik di sekolah, ia jadi dibebaskan dari hukumannya. Lagipula, Mark kan tidak pernah membolos ataupun berbuat hal yang membuat sekolah malu.

Dan bukannya Renjun tidak sama seperti Mark, hanya saja, kata Guru Kim -Guru BP mereka- 'Kalau tidak dihukum nanti kau kebiasaan. Anggap saja ini sebagai pelajaran untukmu.' yang membuat Renjun mengangguk pasrah. Berbeda dengan Jeno yang memang kerap kali membolos saat jam pelajaran maupun bolos seharian. Bisa dibilang, setidaknya dua sampai tiga kali dalam sebulan, pasti Jeno akan membolos. Bersama dengan kawanannya tentu saja.

"Renjun!" Kali ini Jeno memanggil nama Renjun dengan lebih keras. Membuat beberapa siswa di sekitarnya menoleh padanya namun Jeno acuhkan. Ia tak peduli pada yang lain, ia hanya ingin Renjun setidaknya bergumam atau apa gitu, selain hanya meliriknya.

"Renjun-ie." Dengan nada mendayu, Jeno memanggil Renjun sekali lagi. Renjun jengah, tidak bisakah Jeno diam? Jeno membuatnya bertambah pusing saja.

"Apa sih Lee Jeno?!" Renjun berteriak membalas Jeno. Namun naas, bukannya Jeno yang menimpali, malah suara berat dari arah belakangnya. "Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno. Pulang sekolah, kalian harus membersihkan perpustakaan. Tak ada bantahan apapun."

Renjun mendengus sekeras mungkin dan melirik tajam Jeno melalui ekor matanya. Hukuman ini saja belum selesai, sudah ditambah lagi? Guru Kim benar-benar keterlaluan. Jeno yang mendengar suara Guru Kim bukannya ikut mendumel seperti Renjun, ia malah tersenyum miring. Bukannya menyenangkan jika dihukum bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai? Itu bisa membuatmu lebih dekat dengannya bukan?

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat Renjun terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya menuju kantin. Jaemin dan Haechan yang mengikuti di belakangnya, hanya bisa bertatapan bingung. Mereka juga sudah menanyakan kenapa Renjun terlambat namun tak dijawab sepatah katapun oleh Renjun. Dia sibuk dengan papan tulis di depannya dan buku di atas mejanya.

Setelah mendapatkan makan siang mereka, ketiga duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia. Renjun lantas menyantap makanannya yang terdiri dari kimbap, ramyeon, dan segelas jus jeruk. Lagi-lagi Haechan dan Jaemin saling bertatapan. Keduanya merasa aneh dengan Renjun yang tiba-tiba bersemangat untuk makan siang. Karena biasanya, Renjun tidak terlalu mempedulikan makan siang. Bahkan Renjun lebih sering melewatkan makan siangnya.

"Renjun, kau tidak apa kan?" Jaemin bertanya dengan nada khawatir terselip di suaranya. Renjun menelan makanannya sebelum membalas tatapan Jaemin dengan tatapan polos miliknya. "Memangnya aku kenapa?" Ujar Renjun polos yang membuat Haechan mengerang kesal.

"Aku tak tahu, ternyata dihukum berjemur di bawah sinar matahari bisa berdampak begitu besar pada Renjun." Gumam Haechan seraya mengunyah mie ramyeonnya.

 **Pletak**

"Yakk!" Haechan berseru begitu Jaemin menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan telak di belakang kepalanya. Beruntung ia tidak tersedak, coba kalau tadi dia tersedak? Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya?

Jaemin sang pelaku pemukulan hanya bergidik tak peduli dan sibuk dengan bubble tea miliknya sebelum kembali menatap Renjun.

"Jujur Renjun, kau terlihat aneh hari ini. Kenapa kau terlambat? Dan apa yang sudah Jeno atau Mark hyung lakukan padamu? Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka berdua kan?" Jaemin bertanya dengan nada menuntut yang membuat Renjun maupun Haechan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya itu satu-satu Jaemin. Kau tidak lihat Renjun kelelahan begitu?" Haechan berkomentar yang dibalas delikan tajam oleh Jaemin. "Seperti dirimu tidak saja."

"Oke, aku akan menjawab." Sambar Renjun sebelum Haechan membalas perkataan Jaemin. Sepasang kekasih di depannya itu sebenarnya lucu dan manis jika sedang akur, namun jika sudah bertengkar, maka siap-siap saja telinga kalian akan menjadi tuli seketika.

"Jadi begini, aku telat bangun karena memang aku malas bersekolah. Dan ketika aku turun dari kamarku, aku melihat Jeno di ruang tamuku. Dia bilang dia ingin berangkat bersamaku, dan karena paksaan kakak sepupuku, jadilah aku berangkat bersamanya." Renjun meminum jus jeruknya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Sementara Haechan dan Jaemin menatap penasaran pada Renjun. "Dan di tengah jalan, kami bertemu Mark hyung. Mereka hampir bertengkar namun karena ada aku jadi mereka tak jadi."

"Setelah itu?" Haechan bertanya setelah melihat Renjun memilih memakan ramyeonnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kami berlari ke halte bus. Beruntung masih ada bus yang lewat. Tapi tetap saja, karena kami terlalu lama berdebat, kami menjadi telat masuk ke sekolah. Aku dan Jeno dihukum, sementara Mark hyung bebas. Dan karena aku dan Jeno tadi berisik, Guru Kim menambahkan hukuman untuk kami yaitu membersihkan perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Selesai."

Jaemin dan Haechan masih dalam tahap mencerna ucapan Renjun yang terdengar begitu cepat. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, akhirnya Jaemin mengerti apa maksud Renjun.

"Kalau begitu semangat Renjun-ie. Nanti kami juga akan membantu." Ucap Jaemin dengan senyum manisnya. Haechan yang berada di sebelahnya pun mengangguk setelah mendapat pelototan dari Jaemin.

.

.

"Nanti kami juga akan membantu. Membantu apanya sialan! Kalian malah kabur sebelum sampai di perpustakaan." Renjun terus saja mendumal kesal seraya merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Kenapa Renjun menjadi kesal begini? Jawabannya adalah, kedua sahabatnya itu malah kabur dengan alasan Jaemin mendapat pesan dari sang ibu jika ia harus membeli kue untuk sang adik yang berulang tahun. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Haechan pun harus pergi menemani sang kekasih.

"Renjun."

"Apa!"

Renjun tersentak kaget begitu menolehkan kepalanya ternyata ada Yukhei di belakangnya. Ia kira tadi Jeno yang memanggilnya.

"Yukhei-ge? Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi." Renjun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Tidak Renjun-ie. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggumu bukan?" Renjun lantas menggeleng, mendongakan kepalanya ia menemukan Yukhei yang tengah tersenyum. "Tidak ge. Kenapa gege kemari?"

"Ahh itu. Aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu Renjun-ie."

"Ya, aku sudah memaafkan gege kok. Tidak masalah, aku tahu gege pasti sibuk kan?"

"Bukan begitu juga Renjun-ie. Begini saja, besok saat jam makan siang aku tunggu di kantin ya? Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ta-tapi ge,"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Renjun-ie."

Yukhei sekali lagi mengusak rambut Renjun sebelum pergi dari hadapan Renjun. Lagi-lagi pipi Renjun memerah dengan degup jantung yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Senang ya, bisa bermesraan di perpustakaan?" Suara datar dari Jeno membuat Renjun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanannya. Terlihat Jeno yang bersandar pada rak buku dengan tangan yang bersidekap.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Hilang sudah pipi bersemu milik Renjun yang digantikan raut wajah datar.

Jeno terkekeh pelan yang membuat Renjun sedikit bergidik. "Kau tahu Renjun? Aku cemburu melihatmu bisa begitu dekat dengan Yukhei hyung dan hanya dia yang bisa membuat pipimu bersemu. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yukhei hyung?" Jeno melangkah mendekati Renjun, Renjun berpura-pura tidak mendengar maupun mau mempedulikan apa yang akan dilakukan Jeno padanya. Renjun tetap sibuk merapihkan buku di atas meja.

 **Grep**

Renjun tersentak kaget begitu Jeno memeluknya dari belakang. Renjun menahan nafasnya begitu nafas Jeno menerpa mengenai lehernya.

"Jisung bilang, ia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Bisik Jeno yang membuat bulu kuduk Renjun berdiri.

Jisung? Ah! Renjun ingat. Seorang anak yang masih berusia 12 tahun dan bersekolah pada sekolah tingkat pertama yang baru ia temui kemarin. Seorang anak kecil yang mengaku sebagai adik sepupu Jeno.

"Jen, aku rasa tidak perlu seperti ini." Renjun mencoba melepas pelukan Jeno pada tubuhnya. Namun, Jeno terlalu kuat. Jeno malah mengeratkan pelukannya yang membuat Renjun mendadak takut.

"Renjun, kau itu milikku. Tidak seharusnya kau menerima ciuman ataupun perlakuan manis dari orang lain selain aku." Renjun menegang. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Renjun menoleh pada Jeno dan menemukan wajah Renjun yang memerah karena menahan emosi ditambah dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada matanya.

Renjun tidak pernah melihat Jeno seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa yang harus Renjun lakukan sekarang.

"Jeno, Renjun. Kalian sedang apa?" Dan suara seseorang yang baru saja datang, berhasil membuat Renjun bernafas lega.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

Big Thanks To :

Miss xk/Cheon yj/adaml8770/JaeEun21/It's YuanRenKai/tryss/Rlyuklla.

 **Bold** = **Flashback**

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak sekitar 20 menit lalu, namun Renjun belum juga sampai di rumahnya. Beruntung, Renjun sudah memberi pesan pada Kun bahwa dia akan pulang telat sebelum baterai ponsel genggamnya habis tadi.

Renjun melirik ke samping kirinya dimana ada seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya tengah berjalan bersamanya. Beriringan. Renjun mendesah pelan ketika mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa puluh menit lalu.

" **Jeno** , **Renjun**. **Kalian** **sedang** **apa**?" **Dan** **suara** **seseorang** **yang** **baru** **saja** **datang** , **berhasil** **membuat** **Renjun** **bernafas** **lega**. **Dengan segera, Renjun melepaskan pelukan Jeno pada tubuhnya. Menjauh dari Jeno beberapa meter sehingga orang yang baru saja datang mengernyit bingung.**

" **Doyoung hyung." Renjun mencicit memanggil Doyoung yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh lelaki yang mirip dengan kelinci itu.**

 **"Ini sudah sore, kalian tidak ingin pulang?" Doyoung melangkah menuju meja kerjanya tak mempedulikan tatapan datar Jeno dan Renjun yang mengusap tengkuknya gugup.**

" **Sudah sana pulang. Nanti kalian kemalaman." Doyoung kembali menatap dua remaja tanggung yang berdiri agak jauh darinya itu dengan tatapan 'Sana cepat pergi.'**

" **Tapi hyung, pekerjaan kami belum selesai." Renjun melirik meja yang tadi sempat ia rapihkan namun kembali berantakan entah oleh siapa.**

 **Doyoung mengangguk dan setelahnya tersenyum. "Itu masalah gampang Renjun-ie. Aku bisa meminta Jaehyun untuk menggantikan pekerjaan kalian. Yang penting, kalian segera pulang. Nanti orangtua kalian mencari-cari kalian."**

" **Cih, bilang saja hyung modus." Jeno berdecih dengan tampang datar. Doyoung meliriknya tak suka sembari mendengus kesal. "Jangan sok tahu kau Lee. Sekarang kalian pulanglah. Dan Jeno, antar Renjun pulang."**

" **Tanpa kau suruh pun, memang akan ku lakukan hyung." Tangan Jeno kemudian meraih tangan Renjun yang bebas. "Ayo." Membuat Renjun terkejut sehingga ia mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Jeno.**

" **Hati-hati di jalan, Renjun-ie." Dan teriakan Doyoung, adalah suara yang Renjun dengar sebelum benar-benar keluar dari perpustakaan sekolahnya.**

"Kau kenapa?" Jeno bertanya masih dengan nada datar, sama seperti yang ia gunakan pada Doyoung beberapa menit lalu. Renjun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jeno, yang pasti sifat Jeno yang seperti ini membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak apa. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa sikapmu menjadi berubah begini?" Renjun menunduk dan melangkah dengan pelan. Renjun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tanpa pikir panjang ia mempertanyakan hal yang mengganggunya sedari tadi pada orang yang bersangkutan secara langsung.

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum miring. Tangannya dengan cepat menghentikan langkah Renjun yang membuat pemuda manis itu lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Nafas Renjun kembali tercekat begitu nafas Jeno menerpa tengkuknya.

"Karena, aku sudah bosan Renjun. Aku ingin segera memilikimu tanpa harus bertengkar lagi dengan si Mark Lee itu. Dan juga, kenapa kau itu sangat bodoh Renjun? Sudah sangat jelas jika si Yukhei itu membohongimu, kenapa kau masih mau percaya dengannya?"

Tangan Renjun terkepal kuat setelah mendengar semua kata-kata Jeno. Dengan cepat, ia menyentak tangan Jeno yang memegang tangannya dan berbalik badan.

 **Plak**

Suara tamparan yang begitu keras terdengar begitu Renjun menampar pipi Jeno hingga sudut bibir Jeno pecah dan berdarah. Renjun benar-benar emosi sekarang. Dia terima saja jika Jeno mengatainya bodoh, tapi tidak jika ia menuduh Yukhei yang tidak-tidak. Yukhei itu orang yang dicintainya.

 **"** Jika aku bodoh, kau apa hah?! Idiot?! Selama ini kau dan Mark Lee bodoh itu selalu memperebutkan seolah aku itu mainan. Kau fikir aku tidak punya perasaan hah?!" Renjun mengatur nafasnya yang menggebu seolah menumpahkan semua emosinya. "Dengar Lee Jeno, perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksa. Mau seberapa pun besar usahamu atau Mark Lee, itu tidak akan merubah perasaanku terhadapmu ataupun pada dia. Ingat itu!"

Dengan langkah cepat, Renjun pergi meninggalkan Jeno yang masih terdiam dengan kepala yang menunduk. Jeno tidak mempedulikan rasa panas di pipinya juga sakit di ujung bibirnya. Ia lebih merasakan kaget juga sakit pada hatinya karena kata-kata Renjun barusan.

 **"** Ternyata benar, orang manis dan pendiam jika marah itu berbahaya." Suara seseorang terdengar, yang disusul dengan suara tawa yang beberapa detik kemudian terdengar.

Jeno tanpa menoleh pun tahu, jika itu suara Mark dan teman-temannya. Jeno melanjutkan langkahnya namun terhenti karena ucapan Mark.

 **"** Jika kau pergi. Artinya kau benar-benar sudah menyerah akan Renjun." Mark menyeringai dengan langkah mendekati Jeno. Jeno meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin yang dibalas tatapan remeh oleh Mark. Pembalasan akan apa yang sudah ia lakukan padanya tadi pagi.

 **"** Dengar Lee. Sial! Kenapa margamu harus sama denganku sih." Mark menggerutu yang membuat kawanannya tertawa. "Itu tak penting Mark. Yang penting kan, apa yang ingin kau katakan Lee bodoh satu ini." Hwiyoung berkomentar yang diangguki oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

 **"** Benar juga." Mark mengangguk dan kembali menatap Jeno yang melihatnya tanpa minat sama sekali. "Dengar Lee Jeno, adikku sayang. Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan bisa menang dari hyungmu ini. Kau mengerti kan?"

Setelah itu, Mark melangkah lebih dahulu yang kemudian disusul oleh teman-temannya.

 **"** DENGAR INI MARK LEE YANG TERHORMAT. AKAN AKU PASTIKAN, KALI INI AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU. INI ADALAH SUMPAHKU." Jeno mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan akibat berteriak. Mark tidak menoleh, namun raut wajah berubah menjadi keras.

"Buktikan itu, Lee Sialan Jeno." Mark berdesis namun suara Mark yang terbawa angin berhasil membuat Jeno mendengarnya.

.

.

Renjun memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Wajahnya benar-benar tak enak untuk dipandang. Dengan wajah pucat, mata memerah karena habis menangis, juga bibir yang bergetar membuat Kun yang melihatnya mendadak menjadi khawatir.

"Yakk! Renjun-ie, kau kenapa?" Dengan segera Kun menarik Renjun ke dalam pelukannya begitu Renjun duduk di dekatnya. Dengan lembut, Kun mengusap punggung Renjun yang menangis. Renjun meluapkan semua emosinya melalui air mata yang ia tumpahkan pada bahu Kun.

Hansol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pun menatap Kun dengan bingung begitu mendapati calon adik sepupu iparnya itu menangis. Lewat tatapan mata, Hansol bertanya pada Kun. Namun Kun hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan samar.

Hansol menghela nafasnya dan duduk di belakang Renjun. Mengusap bahu Renjun guna menenangkan pemuda manis itu. Setelah sekian menit, Renjun pun mendongak dan menatap Kun masih dengan mata yang berair.

"Kau ini kenapa Renjun? Pulang-pulang sudah main menangis saja." Kun menggeleng dengan tangan yang mengusap pipi Renjun. "Kau ini yang kenapa Kun? Seharusnya kau biarkan Renjun mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu. Setelahnya dia harus makan malam, baru setelah itu kau bisa menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya." Hansol menatap Kun yang membuat Kun menghela nafasnya.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Hansol hyung kan?" Kun kembali menatap Renjun. Renjun mengangguk lemah dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Jika butuh apa-apa, panggil Gege saja Renjun-ie."

Renjun tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Setelah Renjun menghilang, Kun kembali menatap Hansol dengan sebal yang membuat Hansol menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak hyung. Aku hanya bingung, kenapa Renjun tiba-tiba begitu? Biasanya kan, dia tidak begini." Kun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Hansol yang membuat Hansol reflek mengusap kepalanya sayang. "Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah di sekolah. Jika Renjun tidak mau bercerita, kau bisa menanyakannya pada teman-teman Renjun di sekolah."

Kun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menyamankan posisinya yang membuat Hansol tertawa karena ulahnya.

.

.

Jeno menatap langit gelap di atasnya dengan pandangan yang kosong. Helaan nafasnya terdengar begitu jelas membuat orang yang berada di sebelahnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jeno, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Tapi tidak dengan menghela nafasmu terus-terusan. Kau tahu? Itu bisa memperpendek umurmu." Jaemin yang duduk di sebelahnya mulai berceloteh yang membuat Jeno mendengus pelan. "Ya. Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu, kenapa masih kau lakukan?" Jaemin menatap kesal Jeno yang dibalas tatapan datar pemuda Lee itu. "Ya, karena aku ingin."

"Hello guys, aku rasa kita di sini bukan untuk membahas 'helaan nafas dapat membunuhmu'." Haechan menghampiri keduanya dengan sebuah nampan berisi tiga kaleng minuman dan setoples cemilan di tangannya. Setelah meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja, Haechan lantas duduk di antara Jaemin dan Jeno. Memisahkan keduanya dengan dalih agar tak bertengkar. Alasannya sebenarnya adalah, Haechan tidak mau jika Jaemin terlalu dekat dengan Jeno. Posesif.

"Bibirmu kenapa Jen? Berantem?" Jaemin hampir saja menyemburkan minuman yang bahkan belum masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya begitu Haechan bertanya seperti itu pada Jeno. Duduk berdekatan sejak tadi, Jaemin tidak memperhatikan jika bibir Jeno terdapat luka.

"Tidak." Jeno menggeleng. Meneguk minuman kalengnya, Jeno kemudian memainkan kaleng yang tinggal berisi setengah itu dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang. "Ini dari Renjun." Jeno menyentuh luka pada bibirnya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang.

"Ternyata, Renjun benar-benar laki-laki." Gumam Haechan yang membuat Jaemin menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, ya begitu. Ku rasa kita memang harus berhati-hati dengannya. Aku yakin Jeno pasti membuatnya marah sehingga Renjun memukulnya." Jaemin menggeleng begitu mendengar penjelasan Haechan yang sedikitnya tidak jelas itu.

"Dia tidak memukulku." Jeno menyela dengan mata menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "Tapi dia menamparku." Lanjutnya dengan kekehan kecil di ujung kalimatnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, sehingga Renjun menamparmu?" Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya sebelum kembali menatap Jeno.

Jeno menenggak minumannya hingga habis sebelum kembali bercerita. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya tentang Yukhei hyung, tapi aku memang sudah keterlaluan karena mengatainya bodoh juga. Jadi, aku rasa aku wajar mendapatkan tamparan ini darinya."

Haechan dan Jaemin bertatapan yang membuat perasaan Jeno mendadak tak enak. "Hai Jaemin-ie, aku rasa, sudah lama tanganku tidak berolahraga."

"Benar Haechan-ie. Aku juga." Lalu keduanya pun menahan gerakan Jeno yang ingin kabur dari mereka berdua. "Dengar Lee Jeno, meskipun kau juga sahabat kami, tapi Huang Renjun lebih berarti bagi kami daripada dirimu. Dan selanjutnya, hanya ada suara Jeno yang meminta tolong yang terdengar.

.

.

 **Seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun, tengah bermain mobil-mobilan di ruang tengah keluarganya. Matanya mengerjap senang ketika sang ibu mendatanginya dengan sebuah kue berbentuk bulat dengan lilin berangka 7 di tangan wanita itu.**

 **"Selamat ulang tahun Minhyung-ie." Sang ibu kemudian duduk di depan sang anak yang bernama Minhyung itu dengan senyum yang merekah. Dengan senyum lebar, Minhyung mendekati sang ibu dengan mata yang berbinar.**

 **"Eomma~." Dengan segera, Minhyung memeluk sang ibu, setelah sang ibu meletakkan kue yang dibawanya di atas meja yang tak jauh darinya.**

 **"Anak eomma sudah besar." Sang ibu mengusap sayang rambut Mark yang kini mendongak menatap sang ibu. "Appa?"**

 **"Appa di sini." Suara ceria dari arah belakang Minhyung, membuat Minhyung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat sang appa berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan segera, Minhyung melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu yang menatapnya sendu.**

 **Minhyung berlari ke arah sang ayah yang dengan sigap menangkapnya dan lantas menggendongnya. Mata Minhyung mengerjap begitu menemukan dua orang asing yang tak dikenalnya, berdiri di dekat pintu utama mereka dan tersenyum ketika Minhyung menatap mereka.**

 **"Appa? Mereka siapa?" Minhyung berbisik di telinga sang appa. Sang appa tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekati dua orang asing tadi dengan Minhyung yang masih berada digendongannya dan ibu Minhyung yang mengikuti di belakang mereka.**

 **"Minhyung-ah, kenalkan ini Yoona eomma dan ini Lee Jeno." Minhyung mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum menatap polos Donghae, sang ayah. "Tapi eommaku kan, Jessica eomma."**

 **"Iya sayang. Tapi mulai hari ini, Yoona eomma juga eommamu. Dan Lee Jeno, adalah adikmu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Appa lihat! Aku mendapat juara satu di kelasku." Minhyung menunjukkan rapornya dengan bangga pada Donghae yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.**

 **"Lalu kau Jeno?" Donghae kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jeno yang menunduk di belakang Minhyung sembari menyembunyikan rapornya dari pandangan Donghae.**

 **"Percuma saja appa melihatnya," Minhyung bersuara dengan nada meremehkan. "Appa pasti kecewa karena nilainya kebanyakan merah. Jangankan dapat juara satu, masuk sepuluh besar saja tidak."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Appa lihat! Timku juara satu kejuaraan basket nasional." Minhyung menunjukkan medali emas yang diraihnya dengan bangga pada Donghae yang sedang duduk santai di bangku taman belakang rumah mereka.**

 **Donghae tersenyum bangga, matanya melirik Jeno yang lagi-lagi berdiri di belakang Minhyung tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.**

 **"Jeno tidak masuk tim basket inti di sekolah appa. Jadi percuma saja jika appa mengharapkannya ikut mendapat medali. Dia itu kan setiap latihan saja selalu kabur entah kemana."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeno menyeret kopernya keluar dari kamarnya. Langkah terhenti ketika melihat Minhyung menghadangnya di depan pintu kamarnya.**

 **"Ada apa?" Tanya Jeno dengan nada datar.**

 **"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, bahwa setelah kau keluar dari rumah ini, maka hubungan keluarga kita pun terputus. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tak pernah menganggapmu juga ibumu itu keluarga. Dan ingat, meskipun aku dan keluargaku masih mengizinkanmu menggunakan marga appaku, tapi jangan pernah bilang pada siapapun bahwa kau adalah anak dari Donghae appa." Mark menatap tajam Jeno yang dibalas santai oleh Jeno.**

 **"Tanpa kau bilang pun, aku tak akan mengungkapkan bahwa aku adalah anak dari dia, Tuan Muda Lee yang terhormat." Kemudian, Jeno melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga rumah itu.**

 **"Dan ingat satu hal, jika kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Maka panggil aku Mark Lee."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Choose** **Me**

. . .

 **Author**

staruniverse17

 **Disclaimer**

Fic milik kami. NCT dan Idol yang lain milik agency masing-masing.

 **Main** **Cast**

Lee Minhyung (Mark), Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck (Haechan), Na Jaemin.

 **Support** **Cast**

Idol '99 Line [Dino (SVT), Rocky (Astro), Subin (Victon), Hwiyoung (SF9)] & '00 Line [Chani (SF9), Sanha (Astro), Yunho (Varsity)] and SMTown Member.

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship.

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

T

 **Summary**

'Huang Renjun yang lelah karena selalu dikejar dua pangeran sekolah Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno, akhirnya meminta bantuan pada sepasang kekasih super cerewet Lee Haechan dan Na Jaemin. Apakah dua orang itu bisa memberikan bantuan pada Renjun? Dan siapakah yang akhirnya dipilih Renjun, Jeno atau Mark?' Tag : NoRen, MarkRen, ChanMin, NCT Dream. RnR?

 **Warning**

BxB, AU!School Life, OOC, Typo(s).

...

Jeno terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mimpi buruk yang selama beberapa tahun ini menemaninya kembali hadir di dalam tidurnya. Jeno duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jika bisa memilih, Jeno memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan dari benih seorang Lee Donghae yang mengakibatkan dirinya dibenci oleh kakak kandung namun beda ibu.

Sedari Jeno kecil, Jeno memang sering berceloteh kepada ibunya jika ia ingin mempunyai saudara untuk temannya bermain. Jeno kecil awalnya bingung jika melihat ibunya yang akan membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan berusaha untuk memberikan jawaban yang setidaknya tidak membuat Jeno semakin berharap kepada kedua orangtuanya. Karena Jeno juga sadar, sedari ia kecil, ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya setidaknya dua kali dalam sebulan.

Hingga akhirnya, pada awal musim panas sepuluh tahun lalu, Jeno diajak oleh ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa Jeno panggil dengan panggilan 'Hyung'. Jeno kecil tentu merasa senang, sangat senang malah karena impiannya sejak dulu akhirnya bisa tercapai.

Dan di sana pula, awal kehidupan Jeno yang bahagia perlahan mulai memudar. Anak kecil yang setahun lebih tua darinya, terlihat amat tidak suka dengan kedatangannya dan juga ibunya. Bahkan hampir setiap hari, anak kecil yang Jeno ketahui bernama Lee Minhyung, selalu menakalinya dan sesekali berbuat jahil kepada ibunya. Namun Jeno merasa takjub saat itu, saat ibunya hanya tersenyum maklum atas perlakuan Minhyung dan bukannya marah-marah seperti kebanyakan ibu-ibu di luar sana.

Jeno selalu ingat di dalam otaknya, jika saat dirinya baru masuk sekolah dasar yang sama dengan Minhyung, di situlah tanda-tanda peperangan antara dirinya dan Minhyung, benar-benar dikibarkan oleh Minhyung. Minhyung seringkali bercerita pada ayah mereka, tentang kenakalan-kenalan yang dilakukan baik sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja —bahkan Minhyung seringkali membual dan membuat-buat cerita— yang dilakukan Jeno di sekolah.

Jeno hanya diam, karena meskipun dirinya membela diri, ayahnya pasti akan lebih mempercayai Minhyung dan dirinya akan mendapat ceramahan dari ayahnya. Dan hal itu berlanjut hingga dirinya naik ke kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama dan Minhyung ke kelas tiga. Semuanya berubah. Jeno perlahan mulai memberontak dan dengan pasti melakukan hal yang dituduhkan oleh Minhyung padanya.

Hingga ayahnya marah besar, begitu ayahnya dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah karena Jeno ikut tawuran antar sekolah dan berhasil membuat seluruh keluarganya malu akan kelakuannya. Jeno dan ibunya pun diusir oleh ayahnya dengan alasan Jeno yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Meskipun Jeno sadar, bahwa dalam mata ayahnya, Jeno bisa melihat jika ayahnya tak benar-benar membencinya. Dan Jeno maklum, ini semua memang rencana Minhyung untuk mengusir dirinya dan juga sang ibu dari rumah utama keluarga Lee tersebut. Punya dua istri saja sudah membuat malu, apalagi kini 'sang anak selingkuhan' itu membuat malu begini? Mau ditaruh di mana harkat martabat keluarga Lee yang terhormat?

Mulai hari itu juga, Jeno merasa bebas. Meskipun di sekolah ia masih bertemu dengan Minhyung, namun tidak seintens sebelumnya. Dan Jeno bersyukur, karena ia dan juga ibunya tidak perlu mendengar sindiran keras dari Minhyung kepada mereka.

Jeno berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang di dalamnya adalah dirinya dan sang ibu. Ibunya Im Yoona, yang sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil beruntun. Jeno ingat, saat hari terjadinya kecelakaan itu, pada pagi harinya, Jeno memohon dengan sangat pada ibunya untuk tidak pergi ke manapun dan dirinya yang meminta izin untuk tetap di rumah dan menemani sang ibu. Namun lagi-lagi ibunya hanya tersenyum, yang entah mengapa di mata Jeno senyum itu adalah senyum terindah dan tercantik yang pernah Jeno lihat dari ibunya itu.

Dan Jeno selalu mengingat, kata-kata terakhir dari ibunya sebelum ibunya itu menyuruhnya pergi ke sekolah dan berbicara terakhir kali padanya.

"Meskipun nanti raga Eomma sudah tidak ada di sampingmu, kau harus ingat dan percaya jika Eomma akan selalu di hatimu, Jeno-ya. Kau boleh nakal, tapi harus tahu batasan. Kau harus tetap menghormati Appa dan Hyungmu jika kau bertemu dengan mereka nanti. Eomma menyayangimu Jeno-ya, Eomma akan selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu di manapun Eomma berada. Kau harus ingat janjimu pada Eomma, ingat apa janjimu?"

Air mata perlahan menetes dari mata Jeno. Jeno ingat, sangat ingat akan janjinya pada sang ibu yang dulu sering kali ia ucapkan pada sang ibu jika mereka berdua sedang dalam keadaan santai.

"Eomma, Jeno berjanji, jika suatu hari nanti, Jeno akan menjadi orang yang sukses melebihi Appa. Orang yang lebih keren daripada Minhyung-hyung dan akan menjadi kebanggaan Eomma."

Jeno menangis sembari memeluk bingkai foto itu. Sudah sejak lama Jeno tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya, mereka terakhir bertemu saat pemakaman ibunya dua tahun lalu. Setelahnya, Jeno tak pernah mendengar berita tentang ayahnya lagi meskipun hingga sekarang ia masih satu sekolah dengan Minhyung.

Bukannya Jeno ingin menutup diri ataupun tak ingin mengetahui kabar dari ayahnya itu. Jeno hanya masih merasa kecewa pada ayahnya yang bahkan hanya menepuk bahunya dua kali saat mereka bertemu untuk terakhir kali. Jeno tidak mendapatkan apa yang Jeno harapkan dulu, yaitu sebuah pelukan hangat dari ayahnya untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang sedang kalut karena baru saja ditinggal oleh ibunya. Dan membiarkannya tinggal bersama kakak sepupunya yaitu Lee Taeyong yang merupakan anak dari kakak ayahnya sendiri yang kala itu baru saja masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

Jeno mengembalikan bingkai fotonya kembali ke tempat semula dan mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat, Jeno mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat siapa yang menelfon.

'Lee Minhyung Is Calling...'

Tumben sekali si Lee satu itu menelfonnya.

"Halo." Sapa Jeno begitu ia mengangkat sambungan telefon itu.

" **Aku tak mau berbasa-basi. Appa menyuruhmu datang ke rumah nanti malam."** Kata Mark di ujung telefon dan langsung mematikan sambungan telefonnya.

Jeno pun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, anak ini, apa tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Ah, Jeno lupa! Mana mungkin si Mark ini mau bersopan santun dengan dirinya? Jika tidak terpaksa pun Jeno yakin Mark tidak akan sudi untuk menelefonnya.

Dan Jeno kembali berfikir, untuk apa ayahnya ingin bertemu dengannya setelah dua tahun? Ada sesuatu yang pentingkah? Tapi, apa?

 **...**

Mark kembali mengantongi handphonenya setelah ia menghubungi Jeno. Mata Mark kini menatap datar sosok ayahnya yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sembari membaca dokumen.

 **"** Aku sudah menghubungi Jeno," ucap Mark dengan nada datarnya.

Sang ayah menurunkan dokumen yang dibacanya dan menatap lurus ke mata Mark. "Hanya begitu saja kau menelfon adikmu, Mark?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada tak percaya.

Mark berdecih kecil dan duduk di hadapan sang ayah. "Memangnya Appa ingin aku seperti apa lagi? Bukankah Appa tahu jika aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sejak dulu?" Balas Mark dengan nada suara yang meremehkan.

Lee Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sifat keras kepala dari istrinya itu kenapa harus menurun kepada anak sulungnya ini? Donghae tahu, ini semua salahnya karena dia dulu dengan tanpa sengaja membuat Yoona terlibat dalam sebuah kejadian yang mengakibatkan lahirnya Jeno. Namun Jessica juga tahu, bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan Yoona, melainkan kesalahan Donghae yang seenaknya mabuk di kantor yang mana masih ada Yoona yang tengah lembur malam itu.

Selama beberapa tahun, Yoona setuju untuk menjadi istri siri Donghae demi menutupi aib yang pasti akan membuat malu seluruh keluarga Lee. Hingga diusia Mark yang ketujuh, Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan rahasia besarnya itu dari anak sulungnya. Dan Donghae tahu, sejak itu, Mark selalu memandang tak suka pada Jeno jika dirinya perhatian pada Jeno maupun Yoona. Meskipun Jessica juga seringkali menasihati buah hatinya, namun kekeras kepalaan Mark tidak bisa dibantah.

Hati dan fikiran Mark sudah didoktrin oleh kenyataan-kenyataan yang perlahan hadir di hidupnya. Hidupnya tidak seindah dulu. Dulu, hanya dirinya yang akan diajak main, digendong dan dibelikan mainan oleh sang ayah. Dan juga biasanya, hanya ibunya yang akan menerima ciuman selamat pagi ataupun bunga mawar merah setiap ayahnya pulang bekerja. Namun sekarang tidak, ada anak lain dan wanita lain yang diperlakukan sama oleh ayahnya.

Mark tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit hatinya begitu saat malam tiba dan ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena haus, Mark harus mendengar suara tangis ibunya ketika ia melewati kamar ibunya saat ia akan ke dapur. Mark tidak terima, jika kebahagiaan keluarganya direbut oleh dua orang lain yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam keluarganya dan merebut ayahnya seperti ini. Mark tidak terima. Maka dari hari itu pula, tidak ada rasa kasihan ataupun peduli kepada Jeno dan ibu anak itu. Yang ada hanyalah, bagaimana cara Mark untuk membuat Jeno dan ibunya tidak betah tinggal di rumahnya.

"Sudah 'kan Appa? Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku. Aku harus pergi," kata Mark seraya kembali berdiri.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kau juga jangan lupa untuk datang nanti malam. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang akan Appa sampaikan kepada kalian berdua," ujar Donghae dengan senyum lembutnya.

Mark hanya bergumam menanggapi itu. Ia lantas berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Donghae harus melakukan ini. Dirinya sangat ingin agar Mark menerima Jeno sebagai adiknya dan berhenti memusuhi Jeno. Donghae berharap dan berdo'a jika rencananya kali ini bisa berhasil.

Semoga saja.

...

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ps : Baca Chapter sebelumnya. Karena chapter sebelumnya Wi ganti. Jadi biar kalian nggak bingung kenapa alurnya jadi begini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Choose** **Me**

...

 **Author**

staruniverse17

 **Disclaimer**

Fic milik kami. NCT dan Idol yang lain milik agency masing-masing.

 **Main** **Cast**

Lee Minhyung (Mark), Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck (Haechan), Na Jaemin.

 **Support** **Cast**

Idol '99 Line [Dino (SVT), Rocky (Astro), Subin (Victon), Hwiyoung (SF9)] & '00 Line [Chani (SF9), Sanha (Astro), Yunho (Varsity), Jisung (Stray Kids)] and SMTown Member.

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship.

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Rated**

T

 **Summary**

'Huang Renjun yang lelah karena selalu dikejar dua pangeran sekolah Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno, akhirnya meminta bantuan pada sepasang kekasih super cerewet Lee Haechan dan Na Jaemin. Apakah dua orang itu bisa memberikan bantuan pada Renjun? Dan siapakah yang akhirnya dipilih Renjun, Jeno atau Mark?' Tag : NoRen, MarkRen, ChanMin, NCT Dream. RnR?

 **Warning**

BxB, AU!School Life, OOC, Typo(s).

 **Note**

Bold = Flashback.

...

Renjun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika ia sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Renjun mengutuki adik sepupunya yang mengajaknya bermain PS hingga pagi menjelang yang membuat Renjun mau tidak mau harus telat bangun pagi ini. Mengakibatkan Renjun harus berlari ke halte bus namun ia terlambat karena bus yang menuju ke sekolahnya baru saja berangkat satu menit lalu dan baru sepuluh menit lagi bus yang menuju sekolahnya akan datang.

Renjun tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Renjun berlari dari halte bus hingga ke sekolahnya. Dan Renjun tidak bisa lebih bersyukur saat ia ternyata sampai di sekolah lima menit sebelum gerbang ditutup. Masa bodoh dengan bajunya yang basah atau tubuhnya yang lemas karena ia belum sempat sarapan, yang penting ia bisa sampai di sekolahnya tepat waktu.

Renjun berjalan di koridor yang penuh dengan siswa-siswi lain. Namun pagi ini, Renjun merasa aneh. Bukan karena bahan omongan mereka, meskipun ini tetap tentang dua pangeran sekolah, namun bisikan-bisikan yang teman-teman satu sekolahnya ini ucapkan agaknya membuat Renjun sedikit bingung.

"Aku sangat kaget tadi melihat Mark sunbae dan Jeno keluar dari mobil yang sama."

Renjun mengernyitkan dahinya heran begitu bisikan yang keras itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Mereka berdua tidak mungkin berpacaran 'kan?"

Lagi, bisikan itu terdengar.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Bukannya Mark sunbae dan Jeno itu sedang berebut si Huang Renjun itu?"

"Mungkin mereka sudah lelah, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk bersama."

"Tapi bukankah ekspresi wajah Jeno dan Mark sunbae tadi sangat dingin? Jadi tak mungkin mereka berpacaran."

Renjun merasa muak dengan bisikan-bisikan yang ada di depan kelasnya itu. Dengan langkah lemas, ia masuk ke dalam kelas dan ia langsung duduk di bangkunya. Matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata Jeno yang memang sedang menatapnya meskipun pemuda Lee itu sedang berkumpul dengan kawanannya di pojokan kelas.

"Sudah dengar berita yang beredar?" Itu suara Bae Jinyoung, teman satu bangku Renjun. Renjun mengangguk lemah, "Sudah. Di mana Haechan dan Jaemin? " Tanya Renjun seraya menatap Jinyoung.

"Mereka ke kantin. Tapi, kau sungguh tak penasaran sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Jeno dan Mark sunbae?" Kata Jinyoung dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Renjun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku malah akan sangat senang dan bersyukur jika mereka berdua benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jawab Renjun dengan nada suara yang dia buat seriang mungkin.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Injunie." Suara Haechan terdengar yang membuat Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan alis yang menyatu, Renjun menatap Haechan dengan pandangan bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti kami jelaskan, ini kau makan dulu. Kau tadi titip roti 'kan? Cepat makan karena Cho-saem akan ke sini sebentar lagi." Giliran Jaemin yang bersuara. Jaemin pun menaruh dua roti melon dan sebotol air putih di hadapan Renjun. Renjun tersenyum terima kasih pada sahabatnya itu, untung di jalan tadi ia sempat mengchat Jaemin untuk membelikannya makanan. Jika tidak, Renjun pastikan ia tidak bisa mengikuti ulangan Matematika guru Cho hari ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jaeminie!" Ucap Renjun seraya memakan rotinya. Jaemin hanya tersenyum maklum dan duduk di tempatnya diikuti oleh Haechan.

Diam-diam, Jeno tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya yang begitu imut saat sedang makan seperti itu. Jeno jadi ingin menghampiri pemuda manis itu dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis di wajah pemuda itu.

Ah Lee Jeno! Hentikan fantasi liarmu itu!

...

"Sebelum kita memulai ulangan hari ini, saya akan memperkenalkan murid pertukaran pelajar yang menggantikan Jang Yunho." Guru Cho membuka suaranya. Sementara para siswa dan siswi di depannya itu mulai berbisik sana-sini mengenai siswa yang berada di samping Guru Cho.

"Nah, nak. Sekarang giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan diri," titah Guru Cho pada siswa di sampingnya. Siswa itu menganggukan kepalanya kaku dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap dari ujung hingga ujung lain kelasnya. Dan matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata tajam seseorang yang bangku di sebelahnya kosong.

"Eum, annyeong. Namaku Han Jisung. Aku siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Malaysia. Aku harap, kalian bisa membantuku di sini," ucap pemuda bernama Han Jisung itu sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Lalu kelas kembali riuh dengan suara bisikan dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang amat sangat jelas untuk mengajak Jisung berkenalan. Baik itu dari perempuan maupun laki-laki.

"Diamlah! Kalian sebentar lagi ulangan, bukannya menghafal rumus malah menggoda anak orang." Ucapan pedas dari Guru Cho berhasil membuat anak muridnya terdiam. "Nah Jisung-ssi, kau bisa duduk dengan Lee Jeno mulai sekarang. Lee Jeno, angkat tanganmu." Jisung pun mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan mendatangi bangku barunya.

Jadi, pemuda yang tadi bertemu tatap dengannya itu Lee Jeno?

"Annyeong, aku Han Jisung." Bisik Jisung begitu ia duduk di samping Jeno.

Jeno menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit, membuat eyesmile indahnya terlihat.

"Aku tahu. Namamu sama seperti nama adik sepupuku," balas Jeno masih dengan senyumnya dan terkekeh pelan.

Jisung terdiam. Pemuda di sampingnya ini, kenapa begitu tampan dan sedikit lucu?

...

Mark keluar dari kelasnya dengan langkah lesu, di sampingnya ada Subin yang sedang berjalan sembari membaca buku pelajaran. Pelajaran kedua nanti ada ulangan Kimia, jadi sudah sepantasnya ia belajar. Dino sedang tak masuk sekolah karena ada urusan keluarga. Dan jangan tanyakan di mana Rocky dan Hwiyoung, teman mereka itu rajanya telat. Jadi bisa dipastikan mereka sudah ada di kantin setelah dihukum oleh guru Kwon selaku guru BK di sekolah mereka.

Sesuai dugaan mereka berdua, kedua sahabat mereka sudah ada di kantin duduk di bangku biasa dengan makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja. Benar-benar kebiasaan. Mark dan Subin pun menghampiri kedua sahabat mereka dan duduk di hadapan keduanya.

"Ck, kapan kalian berubah? Sudah kelas tiga. Kalian tak mau kita lulus bersama?" Omel Subin begitu ia menutup buku kimianya. Hwiyoung dan Rocky saling bertatapan, yang di detik berikutnya keduanya saling tertawa bersama.

"Kami akan berubah. Tapi nanti, semester dua." Balas Hwiyoung sembari memakan tteokbeokinya.

Subin mendengus kesal, "Aku hanya bisa berdo'a untuk panjangnya umur kalian." Ujar Subin seraya menarik jus jeruk milik Rocky. Rocky membiarkan, toh mereka sudah biasa saling berbagi makanan dan minuman.

"Omong-omong Mark, kenapa mukamu terlihat kesal dan kau menjadi pendiam begini?" Tanya Hwiyoung heran saat melihat sahabatnya itu hanya diam. Bahkan pemuda Lee itu tidak menyentuh makanan ataupun minuman yang mereka berdua pesan.

"Nah, ini juga. Kalian melewatkan yang seru tadi pagi!" Seru Subin yang akhirnya mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Mark.

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya Rocky penasaran. Jika tahu dia akan melewatkan sesuatu yang 'seru' apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Mark, Rocky memilih untuk berangkat lebih cepat dibanding harus ketinggalan berita seperti ini.

"Tadi pagi, Mark dan Jeno berangkat bersama." Jawab Subin santai.

"APA?!" Teriak Rocky terkejut, yang membuat beberapa orang menatap ke meja mereka ingin tahu dan kesal. Sementara Hwiyoung hanya menatap Mark menuntut penjelasan.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Di sini masih banyak orang." Akhirnya Mark membuka suaranya. Jika tidak, maka Hwiyoung dan Rocky akan terus memaksanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baiklah, kita kumpul di tempatku saja nanti. Sekalian ajak Dino." Ucap Rocky yang dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"By the way, itu siapa yang bersama Renjun? Aku baru melihatnya." Bisik Hwiyoung yang membuat tiga teman lainnya mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat di mana Renjun dan pemuda asing itu berada. Mereka berempat menemukan Renjun duduk bersama pemuda asing. Meja Renjun berjarak tiga meja dari meja tempat Mark dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku dengar di kelas mereka ada yang menjadi pertukaran pelajar hingga kenaikan kelas nanti. Mungkin itu anaknya," ujar Subin. Jangan heran, meskipun Subin terkenal sebagai anggota salah satu dari dua geng yang amat berpengaruh di sekolahnya, tapi dia selalu update tentang berita-berita di sekolahnya. Karena pada dasarnya, Mark dan Subin adalah dua orang yang menjadi juara paralel satu dan dua setiap tahunnya.

"Memangnya di kelas mereka ada yang pintarnya melebihimu?" Tanya Rocky sembari menunjuk Subin dengan telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja ada. Namanya Yunho, teman satu gengnya Jeno." Jawab Subin datar.

"Aku baru tahu."

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu, Minhyuk. Kau itu 'kan sudah bodoh, idiot lagi. Masih untung kami mau berteman denganmu."

Dan dimulailah, perdebatan tak penting antara Subin dan Rocky. Hwiyoung hanya menonton mereka berdua sembari memakan jajanannya. Sementara Mark, dalam diamnya, memperhatikan Renjun dan pemuda asing itu. Mark merasa, tingkah keduanya sangat canggung. Mungkin memang karena mereka baru kenal, jadi canggung begitu.

Tapi, kenapa Mark merasa aneh begitu pemuda asing itu menunjuk pada Jeno. Terlebih mata Renjun yang terlihat berbeda saat melihat ke Jeno. Mark tidak mungkin kalah bukan?

...

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Begitupun kelas XI-B yang baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran Ekonomi mereka. Para siswa-siswi lain mulai keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Renjun bersama Jaemin dan Haechan, juga sang anak pertukaran pelajar, Han Jisung.

"Ayo kita ajak dia berkenalan dan kita ke kantin bersama," bisik Jaemin. Jaemin memang terkenal yang paling baik dan ramah di antara ketiganya. Jadi, melihat Jisung yang terlihat seperti gugup dan canggung begitu membuat Jaemin merasa kasihan.

"Baiklah, ayo." Haechan sudah berdiri, begitupun dengan Renjun. Jaemin tersenyum lebar dan ketiganya berjalan mendekati Jisung yang masih duduk di bangkunya itu.

"Annyeong Jisung-ssi." Sapa Jaemin ramah. Dapat Jaemin lihat Jisung yang terlihat kaget begitu melihat mereka bertiga yang menyapanya.

Jaemin tersenyum manis, "Perkenalkan, aku Na Jaemin." Kata Jaemin seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Jisung melihat tangan itu. Tidak seharusnya Jisung takut. Karena dia terpilih sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar karena guru-guru di sekolahnya percaya bahwa dia adalah siswa yang pintar dan berani. Hanya saja, Jisung merasa canggung dan khawatir. Meskipun ia lahir di Korea, namun dia tidak besar di sini. Dia besar di negara orang yang memang terkenal ramah. Tidak seperti di sini yang Jisung dengar, tingkat pembullyan di negara ini masih tinggi.

Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, Jisung pun membalas uluran tangan Jaemin, "Aku Han Jisung." Balasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku Lee Haechan, kekasih Jaemin." Kata Haechan yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam oleh Jaemin.

"Aku Huang Renjun, senang berkenalan denganmu, Jisung-ssi." Giliran Renjun yang memperkenalkan dirinya.Tak lupa, Renjun tersenyum manis. Jisung hanya mengangguk dan menatap Renjun dari atas ke bawah. Manis.

Pantas Jeno sedari tadi terus mencoret-coret buku tulis pemuda itu dengan nama pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini. Siapa juga yang tidak suka dengan pemuda manis seperti Huang Renjun ini?

"Karena kita mau makan siang, kau mau ikut? Sekalian keliling supaya kau tak kesasar nantinya," tawar Jaemin yang membuat atensi Jisung teralih.

Jisung berfikir sebentar yang setelahnya ia menganggukan kepalanya, "Boleh." Katanya dengan senyum yang mereka di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajak Jaemin seraya memimpin jalan sembari menggandeng lengan Haechan. Renjun yang di belakang mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Jisung yang berjalan di samping Renjun terkekeh pelan merasa lucu saat mendengar sepasang kekasih di depannya itu berdebat untuk hal yang tak penting.

Dan Jisung juga sesekali melirik Renjun, melihat bagaimana pemuda di sampingnya itu yang sesekali menyahut atau menimpali saat dua pemuda di depan mereka memanggil namanya. Aura Renjun sungguh menyenangkan. Pantas Lee Jeno menyukainya.

Tapi, kenapa Jisung tiba-tiba merasa tak suka dengan kenyataan itu? Tak mungkin 'kan jika dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Lee Jeno?

...

Jeno duduk di meja pojok kantin bersama dua temannya, Chani dan Sanha. Yunho sudah ke luar negeri, jadi jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka hanya bertiga sedari tadi, okay?

"Anak baru tadi, sepertinya menyukaimu, Lee." Buka Chani begitu mereka selesai menyantap makan siang mereka. Matanya menatap ke meja tengah di mana meja Renjun dan teman-temannya berada.

Jeno mengendikan bahunya acuh. "Aku tak peduli. Renjun saja belum aku dapatkan, jadi aku tak mau melihat orang lain dulu." Balas Jeno setelah menenggak minumnya.

"Tapi Jeno, kau belum bercerita kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Mark sunbae tadi pagi." Kata Sanha seraya menatap penasaran pada Jeno.

Jeno tersenyum kecil, matanya lalu mencari keberadaan Mark yang sekarang sudah berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan kantin bersama kawan-kawannya.

Jeno tersenyum miring dan membuka ceritanya, "Jadi begini-"

 **Matahari sudah berganti tugas dengan bulan untuk menyinari bumi. Begitu pula Jeno yang sedang berdiri di depan almarinya untuk melihat pakaian apa yang pantas untuk ia kenakan saat menemui ayahnya sebentar lagi. Haruskah formal? Atau casual seperti biasa saja?**

 **Jeno menghela nafas berat dan memilih untuk memakai casual saja. Toh, Mark tadi tidak bilang bahwa ini acara penting 'kan? Jadi berpakaian dengan kaos merah biasa dilapisi jaket serta celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers juga cukup. Tak lupa, Jeno menata rambutnya yang sengaja sedikit ia berantakan.**

 **Setelah merasa semuanya cukup bagus, Jeno pun pergi dari rumahnya dan pergi ke rumah utama keluarga Lee menggunakan taksi. Karena Jeno sadar, ia tak mungkin meminta kendaraan bermotor pada kakak sepupunya atau bahkan mengemis pada ayahnya yang sejak dua tahun lalu tak pernah ia temui itu.**

 **Jeno pun sampai di kediaman keluarga Lee. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sesak setelah sekian lama tak melihat rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu permusuhan dirinya dan Mark, Jeno pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke dalam.**

 **Jeno disambut oleh beberapa penjaga dan juga pelayan, ada juga beberapa penjaga dan pelayan yang masih mengingatnya hingga Jeno membalas mereka dengan sedikit lebih ramah.**

 **Pelayan yang dulu juga menjadi teman Jeno bermain, memberitahukan bahwa Tuan Lee dan yang lain sudah menunggunya di ruang makan. Ini waktunya. Waktu Jeno untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya dan menanyakan alasan ayahnya itu kenapa tidak mau menemui Jeno selama dua tahun. Ya, Jeno harus tahu.**

 **Dan di sinilah semuanya berada sekarang. Di ruang pertemuan setelah makan malam yang penuh keheningan itu selesai dilaksanakan. Ayahnya duduk di kursi besar, Jeno dan Mark duduk berhadapan yang di tengah-tengah meraka ada sebuah meja bulat besar yang menjadi penghalang. Sementara Jessica? Dia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan suaminya pada kedua pemuda tersebut.**

 **"Appa tak mau basa-basi. Jadi begini, mulai malam ini, Jeno akan tinggal di sini." Mata kedua anaknya membulat, namun belum sempat salah satu anaknya mengeluarkan suara, Donghae kembali meneruskan kalimatnya, "Kalian akan selalu berangkat sekolah bersama, karena Appa sendiri yang akan mengantar kalian. Dan pulang sekolah tak boleh lebih dari jam tujuh malam. Tak ada penolakan, jika ada yang menolak apalagi kau Mark, seluruh fasilitasmu akan Appa cabut." Tegas Donghae seraya menatap kedua anaknya dengan tajam.**

 **"Mulai malam ini, kau tidur di sini Jeno-ya. Barang-barangmu bisa dipindahkan besok, tenang saja aku sudah bicarakan ini pada Taeyong. Dan ia sudah menyetujuinya," kata Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut pada Jeno.**

 **Mark merasa muak. Ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu. Percuma jika Mark mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang, ayahnya sudah tidak mau mendengarkannya semenjak kematian ibu Jeno dua tahun lalu.**

 **"Kenapa A-Ap-pa melakukan ini?" Suara Jeno tercekat begitu ia mengeluarkannya. Sungguh, dua tahun dia tak memanggil 'Appa' pada siapapun, membuatnya sulit untuk mengucapkannya lagi.**

 **Donghae berdiri dan mendekat pada sang putra. Donghae memeluk Jeno erat dan menepuk bahu sang putra.**

 **"Maafkan Appa yang sudah mengabaikanmu selama dua tahun ini, Jeno. Appa menyayangimu dan ini semua Appa lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahan Appa padamu. Meskipun mungkin kau belum bisa memaafkan Appa sepenuhnya, setidaknya Appa di sampingmu sekarang. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa bilang pada Appa ataupun Eomma Jessica." Bisik Donghae dengan satu tetes air mata yang menitik dari matanya.**

 **Jeno merasa hangat, kehangatan ini yang dia inginkan saat ia kehilangan ibunya dua tahun lalu. Dan memang, Jeno masih kecewa pada ayahnya, tapi memaafkan orangtua tidak ada salahnya 'kan?**

 **Jeno pun membalas pelukan ayahnya, "Baiklah Appa."**

"Hebat! Kau jadi kembali ke kediaman Lee?" Tanya Sanha takjub setelah Jeno menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Jeno hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan, "Jika aku tak mengingat kata-kata ibuku, aku juga tak mau kembali serumah dengan si Lee brengsek itu."

"Maksudmu Mark?" Tanya Chani seraya menatap Jeno.

"Siapa lagi?" Jeno mengendikan bahunya dan tersenyum miring.

"Ayo ke kelas, bel sudah bunyi."

...

"Gila! Jadi Mark hyung dan Jeno itu saudara seayah?!" Pekik Renjun begitu Haechan menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Ketiganya —Renjun, Jaemin, Haechan— sedang berada di kamar Renjun. Renjun yang mengajak mereka setelah sepulang sekolah tadi. Jadilah, Haechan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Mark dan Jeno hingga keduanya bisa berangkat bersama tadi pagi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Renjun menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tajam. Jaemin mengendikan bahunya, "Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi, Haechan baru menceritakannya setelah aku memaksanya tadi pagi." Kata Jaemin yang kemudian turun dari kasur Renjun.

"Adik sepupumu lucu Renjun-ah, aku ke bawah dulu. Kalau mau menghakimi seseorang, hakimi saja Haechan. Aku pergi!" Jaemin pun keluar dari kamar Renjun dengan sedikit berlari.

Haechan yang melihat kekasihnya itu pergi meninggalkannya pun mendesah pelan, kekasih macam apa Jaemin itu? Meninggalkannya dalam masalah? Huh! Untung Haechan cinta.

"Jadi sebenarnya, apa alasan mereka berdua hingga menjadi musuh seperti sekarang?" Tanya Renjun yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak menguliti sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Haechan meneguk ludahnya paksa, "Jika masalah itu, jangan tanya aku. Kau tanya saja sendiri pada mereka jika kau sudah berpacaran dengan salah satunya. Oh atau mungkin malah dua-duanya!" Jawab Haechan seraya berlari keluar dari kamar Renjun.

"YAKK LEE HAECHAN KEMBALI! AKU BELUM SELESAI!" Teriak Renjun kesal seraya menatap tajam pintu kamarnya. Berharap pintu itu bisa berlubang hanya karena tatapan matanya itu.

"Bodoh!" Umpat Renjun seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan kemudian mendesah pelan.

Jadi, Mark dan Jeno adalah saudara seayah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga mereka hingga keduanya memilih untuk merahasiakan status mereka dan bersikap layaknya musuh satu sama lain. Renjun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Merasa bingung dengan dua orang yang mengejarnya itu.

Omong-omong, Jeno bahkan tidak mengganggunya seharian ini, apa anak itu masih marah karena tamparan kerasnya beberapa hari lalu? Tapi, bukankah harusnya di sini Renjun yang marah?

Dan Mark, entah apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu. Seharian ini Mark juga tidak diganggu oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Dan apa-apaan perasaan ini? Kenapa Renjun menjadi takut jika kedua orang itu sudah bosan mengejarnya dan memilih untuk menyerah?

Tidak! Ini salah! Renjun tidak mungkin menyukai salah satu di antara mereka berdua 'kan?

Ya! Pasti tidak mungkin!

...

 **TBC**

NOTE :

Jadi Wi mutusin buat ngelanjutin ff ini dengan alur yang lama. Soalnya kalau alur yang baru, nantinya ceritanya kemana-mana, kan Wi ngerasa nggak enak sama kalian. Jadi chapter yang kemarin Wi publish ulang dengan alur yang lama. Dan chap kemarin sama chap ini emang fokus tentang keluarga Lee, baru mulai chap depan bakal fokus ke MarkRenNo lagi dengan beberapa bumbu dan pelakor.

Ps : Ini udah panjang kan? Hehe.

Sampai jumpa!

Wi!


End file.
